Hitchhiker
by EricaX
Summary: Terrified of all the horrible things he's done as the Kaiser, Ken Ichijouji runs away, not knowing that his best friend has a crush on him. But when Ken finally comes back, Davis isn't so sure he wants Ken back. Daiken and Kenkeru Finished!
1. Running Away From It All

Hitchhiker

"What have I done?" moaned a distraught Digimon Emperor. Tears poured out of the pre-teen's eyes.

The Digidestined could do nothing but stand around the boy and lower their heads with grief for him.

Davis, being the kind person he is, took a few steps forward, startling the others and Ken.

He knelt down next to the indigo haired boy and rubbed his back gently, making Ken flinch. By this point, his Digimon Emperor attire had disappeared and he was back into his gray Tamachi uniform.

Davis blushed a bit. Ever since Ken had walked into his life, his crush for Kari Kamiya vanished, and after weeks of debating, he finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on ken instead, slowly accepting that he was...different...and liked guys.

He gulped. But he had to swallow those feelings, for he knew ken would flee and never wish to see him again if he ever found out.

"Ken? Are you going to be okay?" he asked slowly.

Ken shivered from his tears and sadness wracked his thin body.

"No..."

Everyone's eyes went downcast at these words.

"You know Ken..." spoke TK. "You could always start over..."

Kari nodded, Gatomon in her arms. "That's right Ken. You can."

Ken shook his head, still sobbing. "No...He's gone...Wormmon is gone. I've done so many terrible things...I can't go back..."

Davis was startled at this. He shifted his position in the sand. The sun was beating down on them and dust was getting into everyone's eyes.

Davis didn't care, what he cared about was Ken. What did he mean?

"Ken...What are you talking about?" he asked stiffly, trying to look ken in the eyes.

Ken looked up, tears streaming down his face. He sat up in a sitting position, still holding Davis' gaze. "I can't go back Davis..." He looked at his own hands, finding the Crest of Kindness in one of them. He handed it to Davis.

Davis just continued to stare at ken, confused. "It was great meeting all of you" Ken continued, looking up at all the others. "But...the next time you see me...you won't recognize me..."

Ken stood at this, Davis in hot pursuit. "Don't leave us Ken" begged Davis, grabbing Ken's hand. Davis' heart broke when Ken freed himself from his grip, gave one last smile, and left the digital world.

Panting, Davis rang the doorbell. He had to be here. He just had to be...

The door opened. A very distraught Mrs. Ichijouji opened up the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Davis.

"Are you one of Ken's friends?" she asked, her voice filled with tears. The atmosphere around them was very depressing, even for a happy sunny day as today. Davis could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Yes, is Ken home?" asked Davis, his heart pounding in his chest.

Tears came to Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes. "No. He-he ran away! Haven't you heard the news! He was home for an hour and then he disappeared again!"

Davis could feel his heart tear in two. Ken was gone...

He had to find him! He looked up at Mrs. Ichijouji determinedly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ichijouji. I'll find him. Even if it kills me" he vowed. Mrs. Ichijouji cried and hugged Davis tightly. She just didn't know just how serious Davis was.

A week went by...Then two...then three...then a month went by...still no word from ken. Davis searched everywhere. Two and half months after Ken went missing, Davis went to Kyoto. There...he saw someone familiar...

Davis was walking down past the ice cream shop when someone bumped into him by accident.

"Sorry!" whispered the boy in panic. He wore a hooded black jacket and hid behind the hood and his hair.

Davis perked up at the voice. he turned to the boy who spoke and grabbed him by the shoulder, making the thin boy turn around.

He knew that voice. He loved the sound of it...He would never forget it...Ken's.

"ken...is that you?" he asked, trying to take off the hood.

The boy was panicking. "Ken? I don't know any Ken!" said the boy, struggling to get away. His hood fell and Davis was able to see his face.

Ken's face.

"ken!" cried Davis. Davis bolted for ken, who loosened out of Davis' grip and ran, Davis at his heels.

"ken! Please! Come back!" cried Davis in despair. Ken was too fast for him. He wasn't nicknamed "the rocket" for nothing.

Gone.

Ken was gone again. Lost in the sea of people. Davis wept for hours. The only thing he could do was call home and let the police know Ken was spotted in Kyoto...

Mae Kounji was a middle-aged woman with short curly red hair. She was a baker, and had a love for cooking. She owned her own store and had many friends, but there was just one thing that was missing in her life.

She was unable to have children, to her and her husband's dismay. That was the one thing she had always wanted to be besides a baker.

A mother.

She loved children with all her heart, so when she found the young blue haired boy knocked out on the alley in one of the worst parts of the city, she couldn't help but take the boy in...and give him a home.

She carried him home with her and warmed him up, attending to his wounds. Ken slowly woke, his head filled with blurred memories. He then remembered who he was and what he was trying to do. Get away...

He shifted under the covers he was under and looked about his surroundings, taking everything in. He seemed to be in a small a crowded apartment. Warm bakery fumes filled the air. Ken sniffed. Cinnamon!

The room seemed to filled with reds and oranges. Quilts and home-made things.

The sound of someone coming up creaky stairs could be heard from his left. Scared, Ken hid beneath the covers.

"Are you awake son?" asked a kind loving voice. Ken came out from under the covers. The couch he was on was rolled out into a bed, taking up most of the apartment's space. By the looks of it, everything was in one room, save for the bathroom.

Mae looked in from the stairway that led to the bakery and smiled.

"Hello son" she greeted when she saw Ken awake. Ken smiled as he shifted nervously in his place. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm a friend. I don't bite." She laughed lightly. ken tried to smile, but couldn't, he was too scared.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Ke-" Ken stopped abruptly. He couldn't use his old name...They would find him. They had to have heard his name before. He's famous for Pete's sake. He's all over the news. He had to think of a new name. Mae raised her eyebrows when Ken didn't finish.

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"...L-Lennie...Yeah...Lennie..." whispered Ken. Mae smiled.

"Well Lennie, I'm Mae Kounji. Pleasure to meet you son. Do you have any parents? They must be awfully worried about you. I found you knocked out in the alley way." she explained. She watched as Ken visibly shivered at the word 'parents'.

She frowned. Oh...That was it...

"I..." he had to lie, he had no other choice. He couldn't go back. "I...don't have any...They past away..."

Mae nodded slowly, and to her utter grief, Ken began to cry. She slowly walked up to the couch/bed and sat next to him, gingerly putting her arms around Ken's thin shoulders and hugging him.

Ken greeted the hug and kindness greedily. He laid his head on Mae's shoulder and cried heavily, soaking Mae's sweater. She didn't mind. In fact, she was quite thrilled. God had finally given her what she wanted...a son...


	2. Life with Mae and Alfred

Chapter 2

Mae watched as Ken (Lennie) slept. That's all he has done since he had arrived with her. 'The poor boy must be exhausted' she thought, wringing her hands together as she stood in front of the couch/bed watching him sleep, his chest falling and rising slowly.

That was when a doorbell rang and the slamming of a door from downstairs snapped her from her musings.

"Mae honey! I'm home!" came the voice of a man.

Alfred...

Mae began to panic. She hadn't thought about what Alfred would say. He was very weary of strangers such as Ken. Hurrying over to the staircase, Mae watched as Alfred walked up the creaky stairway, looking up at her with a half smile.

"Hello Mae. How are you today?" asked Alfred when he reached the top. He kissed her on the cheek.

Alfred had dark wrinkly skin, balding gray hair and was very lean. he brushed past her, still smiling, and stopped. He stared at the couch.

After several moments of silence he finally spoke, dropping the black briefcase he had been holding. He turned to Mae.

"Who's he?" he demanded quietly. Mae fussed with her hands, worry etched all over her face.

"Oh! Alfred dear!" she began, walking in between Alfred and the couch, as though she was protecting Ken from him. "You know how we've always wanted a child."

Alfred nodded curtly, his body movements showing anger. "Yeah...

A baby Mae, not some rebel from off the street! Gangster! Filth!" he spat. He pointed a finger at the sleeping Ken. "I've seen them Mae. Little devils is what they are. Them teenagers think they know it all. Speak in that slang talk of theirs...No...NO! I will not have one of them living in my house!"

Mae, knowing that it was a lost cause to try and win, sat down next to Ken and pulled his head into her lap. She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"But Alfred dear...He's an orphan...I found him knocked out in the alley...starved..." she paused, seeing how Alfred would react. "Much like I found you..."

Alfred froze. That was true. Mae had found him in the exact same manner. He had been bullied by his ex-friends just after college, and one drunken night had caused him to be beaten up in an alley way. Mae had found him in the same manner as she found Ken. They soon fell in love...

He looked down upon Ken, taking in his looks. He grunted after several minutes of inner debate. "Fine" he snarled. "Just keep him away from me."

Mae stood, (after gently laying Ken back down on the pillows), and wrapped her arms around Alfred, kissing him passionately on the cheeks. That was when Ken slowly opened his eyes...

"You say you spotted him in Kyoto?" asked Mr. Ichijouji desperately.

Davis currently sat in a chair in Mr. Ichijouji's office. He stared down at his fumbling hands in his lap.

"Yes sir. South side of Kyoto" Davis repeated. Mr. Ichijouji nodded.

"Thank you son. We really appreciate you helping us with our search."

"I'm only doing it for you and Ken sir" Davis said nervously. Mr. Ichijouji put a hand on Davis' shoulder before walking off, clearly stating that Davis was free to go home.

Standing, Davis slowly walked out of the office building, his mind in turmoil.

He wasn't doing for them. He was doing it for himself. He was doing it because his heart ached to see his precious Ken again. His long hair...his sweet eyes...Too bad he never got to see them much since Ken had always insisted on wearing those hideous sunglasses while he was the emperor. But he could always look at them when he saw Ken on TV, or in a magazine. Sighing, Davis went out to continue his search.

Waking was an odd thing for Ken. Everything smelled of cinnamon. The last thing he remembered was crying...on someone's shoulder. That someone was warm and gentle.

Ken looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh! Lennie! You're awake!" cried Mae.

Ken had to wrack his brain to remember why she was calling him Lennie. He then remembered the conversation with her earlier.

Lennie was who he was now...No more was he Ken Ichijouji...

Ken looked up and tried to smile, but stopped when he caught sight on Alfred. Ken scooted backwards on the couch/bed.

"Lennie dear...This is my husband Alfred. Alfred, this is Lennie" Mae introduced. Ken stood shakily to his feet, and reached his hand over to shake Alfred's hand.

Alfred shook it after several silent moments of stillness. Alfred then gave a hint of a smile.

"You seem to be a reasonable boy. Nothing like those gangsters I've seen around the city. You seem to have a head on your shoulders" he said.

"Thank you sir" replied Ken, bowing. He looked at Alfred in the eyes.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here with you. It is very kind. I will be eternally grateful to you both." he gave another bow. Alfred smiled. he seemed to be liking this boy more and more. He was polite!

" I will do anything I can to repay you back. I can work, sow, cook, clean. Anything really. And anything I don't know how to do, I can learn." continued Ken. Alfred smiled and patted him on the back.

"Well done Mae. You found a bright one among those gangster idiots known as teenagers" he ruffled Ken's hair. Mae gave Ken a great big hug. "Welcome to our home Lennie."


	3. Discoveries

Life living with Mae and Alfred was difficult to say the least. Realization had finally kicked in, and Ken finally realized what he was doing. No parents...He was never going back home...And he missed it so...

'But I don't belong there. Mother and father never loved me for me. They only started loving me, because I started to act like Sam. They never loved me...only Sam...' mused Ken.

Mae knew Ken was finding things difficult to cope with, so she let the boy cry himself asleep on the couch whenever he felt it necessary, and Ken did do it often. He couldn't help himself.

Ken was currently on the couch, depressed. He was laying out of the couch, trying to attract as little attention as possible, but Mae made that completely impossible.

"Would you like something to drink dear?" asked after a while, tilting her head at ken.

Ken slowly nodded. His throat was dry and badly needed liquid of some kind. Within minutes Mae returned with a beverage.

"Here you go. This is strawberry Kool-Aid" she soothed, handing the cup to ken. She sat down on the couch next to ken, which had been rolled back up and was no longer a bed as Ken sat up to take a drink.

She waited until ken drank a few gulps before speaking. "So tell me Lennie...What happened..." Ken looked at her behind his cup as he drank, he tried to look as though he didn't know what she was talking about. "What happened to them...and how long have you been on your own..."

Ken mentally sighed. "he was beginning to think that she was onto him, but she wasn't. Ken swallowed and looked at his shoes.

"Well, they..." He pictured what happened to Sam all those years ago. "They...past away in a car accident..." He whispered. Mae looked at him with pity.

"You poor thing" she crooned, running a hand through his hair.

ken closed his eyes as he mentally kicked himself. This was so hard!

Alfred suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and walked in.

"Afternoon Mae. Lennie" he greeted.

"Oh! Here's the remote!" Mae squeaked, handing the remote control for the television to Alfred. Alfred smiled his thanks and flipped on the TV.

"Just want to check the news before I go on back to work..." he mumbled as he fiddled with the remote. Ken's whole body tensed up.

Mae looked at him. "Everything all right dear?" she asked, brushing the bangs out of Ken's face. Ken nodded slowly, his eyes glued to the television.

The news came on. " We still have not yet found the murderer, but we will update you if anymore details come through. Now back to the famous case of the missing boy, Ken Ichijouji" spoke the news lady on the screen. Ken began to tremble in fear.

'Don't show a picture...Don't show a picture...Don't show a picture...'he begged internally.

They showed a picture of him. "This boy has been missing for two weeks now since the last they've seen him at his home. Now a week ago a boy by the name of Davis Motomiya spotted him near Southern Kyoto, yet he hasn't been seen since. More details as six."

The news went on, talking about other matters, but none of that mattered to anyone in the room. The damage had already been done.

Mae and Alfred slowly turned their heads to look at Ken. Ken looked up at them, filled with guilt.

"Y-You're that genius marvel from Tamachi!" cried Alfred in shock as he pointed to Ken.

Mae wasn't as shocked, only concerned. "You said your name was Lennie, sweetie. Why did you lie to us? Don't you want to go home? You're parents must be beside themselves with worry about you."

"I can't go back" croaked Ken, trying to hide his tears of shame. Mae made a move to hug him, making ken bolt up from his spot. They looked at Ken as he stood at the stairway. "You can just forget I was here! Please! I can't go back and I never will! I've appreciated my stay with you both and thank you very much for letting me stay here last night, but I can't stay here any longer. Goodbye and thank you again!" With that speech over Ken fled down the creaky old stairs, grabbed a few loafs of bread from the kitchen, grabbed his cloak and threw it on, and ran out the front door, making sure to hide his face from the world. Too many people would recognize it. He hated being famous...

Davis was startled awake by his older sister Jun about an hour later. He had fallen asleep on the couch when she had so rudely slapped across the top of his spiky haired head.

"Wha- Wha-?' he cried. he looked up and saw Jun. He glared at her. "What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Your friend's on TV again. They've spotted him" she replied and went about her way to the kitchen. Davis jumped off the couch and fell in front of the television, watching it intently. A couple were on the screen being interviewed at the moment.

"He-He was knocked out in the alley way! I had no idea it was him! All these teenagers dress so alike these days!" sobbed a curly red headed woman.

The man beside her spoke next. "We saw him head North when he ran from our store. We have no idea where he is now."

Davis' heart sank. He was still lost. They've only seen him.

"He-" continued the woman who had been introduced as Mae. "He told us that he didn't want to be found..." Davis froze as he listened intently. "He doesn't want to come back home."

Davis shook his head. "Ken...what are you doing to yourself?"


	4. Returning Home Kisses

Ken ran as fast as he could. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest. He'd been seen. The policeman had recognized him.

It had been a total of three days after he had left Mae and Alfred's house and he'd been on the run ever since.

His body was aching for food and rest, but the police officer was hot on his heels.

"Stop! Please stop son! I won't hurt you!" cried the man chasing him. Ken shook his head, his jacket in his arms. A small bag was on his back that he police man was trying to catch on to. Days of malnutrition and little rest made slower in running than usual.

Running with all his might, Ken glanced behind him and tripped when he stopped looking in front of him.

"Oof!" groaned Ken when he crashed into the concrete ground. The police man took his chance and grabbed onto Ken by the arm and held him up.

Ken shivered. "Are you alright son?" asked the man. ken looked up and over at the man's badge and saw that his name was Yosick.

Ken was silent as he caught his breath.

"I know who you are" continued Yosick. And your parents are very worried about you."

Ken could now see why the man had been able to catch up with him. Yosick was very string, tall, and thin. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"i-I can't go back" Ken choked, keeping back his tears. Yosick cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

Ken shook his head and shrugged. "I just can't."

"Do they beat you?" asked Yosick worriedly. He wanted to know why this kid didn't want to go back home.

"No!" ken cried, slightly outraged at the thought. Yosick nodded.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I meant no offense."

Ken couldn't keep it in anymore, the tears just started spilling out.

The last few nights had been horrible. Cold, wet, dank nights with hardly any sleep, not to mention no food. He had already eaten the little bread he took from Mae's Bakery. Ken looked Yosick in the eyes.

"Take me home" choked Ken. Yosick smiled.

"Where do you live son? I'll take you home right away. I may know you're famous, but I still have no clue where you live, the chief didn't give that information for some reason."

"I live in Odaiba..."

Davis gave a great yawn as he stretched out on the chair he was currently sitting on in his room. Demi-Veemon poked his eyes out from underneath the covers of Davis' bed, his large curious red eyes perring at him.

"Davis? What's the matter?" asked the little blue creature.

Davis sighed. "Nothing, it's just that Ken Hunting is just so hard and exhausting. It really takes a lot out of you."

Demi-Veemon snorted at him, crossing his chubby little arms over his small chest.

"Hmp! Aimlessly walking around town isn't going to help you find Ken, Davis."

Davis shot his partner a glare when his sister burst into the bedroom.

"Davis! Cone quick! You're friend is on the news!" she cried. Davis was up in an instant, pushing Jun out of his way and running in front of the television. Davis listened to what the news lady had to say.

"Well, our top story is that our young child prodigy has been found. He was spotted in Southern Belden, where Police officer Alec Yosick chased after him and caught him. The boy refused to be taken home at first, but then burst into tears several minutes later, begging to be taken home. Officials have not said where the boy is now exactly, but they did say that he is custody of Police Officer Yosick is to be taken home immediately. For more details, go to-"

Davis didn't hear anything. He heard what he had wanted to hear for over two weeks. Ken was coming home.

Not being able to wait to see his secret crush, Davis decided that he would go over to the Ichijouji residence and wait for him. But when he got there, Ken was still not at home.

Mrs. Ichijouji offered Davis a cookie for the millionth time he's been there. Davis could tell Ken's parents were just as thrilled and anxious about Ken coming home as he was. He had been there for over an hour and a half and still no word from anyone about Ken arriving. Mr. Ichijouji was currently flipping through the channels on the television, the tension waiting for Ken was to unbearable for him.

He stopped at a news channel. His eyes wide.

"He's home everyone! Officer Yosick just dropped Ken off in Odaiba!" cried the news lady happily, she then turned to other news.

"Rika! They say Ken's in Odaiba! They just dropped him off!"

Mrs. Ichijouji looked to Davis, only to find that he was gone.

Ken nervously snuck into Davis' house and into his bedroom, He thanked his lucky stars that no one followed him in. No news reporters, who were thankfully keeping their distance.

Exhausted, ken couldn't help but fall onto the bed, enjoying the comforting pillows.

"Davis?" spoke a small voice in the covers fo the bed. Ken looked up to see two large red eyes stare back at him.

"You're not Davis" spoke Demi-Veemon stupidly. "Y-You're Ken!"

Ken, not thinking properly, pulled Davis' bed covers over top of him, hoping he could hide from the little blue monster.

"Oh! You wanna play hide-and-go-seek?" asked Demi-Veemon cheerfully. "Davis never plays that game with me anymore. Not since...You left."

Ken either didn't hear him, or plain out ignored him, for he didn't respond.

"Okay...I'll count to ten and then I'll try to find you!" Demi-Veemon said, covering his eyes. He began to count. "One...Two...Eight...Six..."

Ken came out of his little cocoon of covers and grabbed the little mon's arms, making Demi-Veemon uncover his eyes. Demi-Veemon looked at Ken, who was trying his best to be as gentle as possible.

"I don't want to play Hide and go seek right now...okay?" ken spoke with a smile. Demi-Veemon nodded with a large grin on his face!

"Okay! We can play Go-Fish if you want then!" squeaked Demi-Veemon. He then started off to find some cards when Ken grabbed him by his little waist.

"H-Hey! That tickles!" cried Demi-Veemon. Ken smiled.

"It does, does it?" smiled Ken, holding Demi-Veemon close to him.

Demi-Veemon laughed in response. "Is this how you treated Wormmon, cause if it is, he was a really lucky digimon!"

Ken was taken aback at these words. He dropped Demi-Veemon onto the bed, who fell to the bed in giggles.

"ken?" asked Demi-Veemon when he stopped laughing.

Ken didn't seem to here the little digimon, for he just kept staring into space. Demi-Veemon nodded almost understandingly and hopped into Ken's lap, who looked down at him curiously. Demi-Veemon looked up at ken and said, "I know you may have done some really nasty things in the past Ken, but we digimon know how to forgive people who try to fix their mistakes, and I know that's what you're trying to do. You're not a bad person ken, if you were, I don't think you would be sitting here tickling me."

Ken nodded. He had to admit, Demi-Veemon was right.

Suddenly the door burst open and the two of them looked over to Davis standing in the doorway, panting for breath.

"Ken..."

"Hello Davis. I was just..."

Davis didn't let Ken finish. A rush of new feelings poured over him and he dove for Ken, grabbing him by the chin and giving a long awaited kiss.

Ken's eyes flew wide open in shock. This was NOT something he had been expecting!


	5. Ken's Reaction

Davis couldn't help himself. He had to do this, before Ken decided to run away again. Completely on impulse, Davis kissed him.

Ken's eyes widened in surprise as Davis' lips fell upon his. They stood there for several minutes. Davis was enjoying and savoring

the moment, while Ken looked at him as though he was crazy. Getting sickened out by what was happeneing to him, Ken used all his strength

and pushed Davis off of him, breaking the kiss.

Davis fell to the floor with an unpleasant thump. He looked up at Ken, who was rubbing his lips as though it had something foul on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Ken, still rubbing his lips.

"I-I-I don't know, I just- Suddenly wanted to do that" stumbled Davis, scarmbling to his feet.

"Okay, there's desperate, and then there is just plain gay!" shot Ken. Davis froze at that as Ken continued. "I came here, in hopes that,

you, of all people, might be able to help me get things back to normal in my life, help convince myself to come back, but then you-" Ken made

another disgusted sound as he rubbed his lips furiously. He then shivered by the sudden replay of what just took place, but not by the fact that it

happened, but because it almost felt right...As though, that was what was supposed to happen. Ken shivered again as he gave Davis another glare.

Davis could only stand and watch as Ken paced with nerves and apprehension.

"So, you came here?" ventured davis, hoping to change the subject.

Ken nodded absently. "Yes, you seem to be the only person who actually comes remotely close to understanding me."

Davis nodded. He couldn't help but smile either, as he watched Ken pace, for two reason. One, was that Ken seemed to have forgiven him

for the kiss, and two, his Ken was back.

_His _Ken?

Since when was Ken _his_?

Davis shook his head frantically as he realized that ken was talking to him as he paced.

"Have the others forgiven me? I doubt it, but have they?" asked Ken, almost desperately.

Davis was about to reply when he saw that Ken was now staring at him right in the eyes. He had stopped his pacing and was now looking

at him. Davis gulped.

'Boy, it certainly is hard not to pounce on the person you love when they're staring right at you like that...' though Davis. 'I wonder...if maybe

I shouldn't just tell him. How badly could he take it?'

"Ken?" asked Davis. Ken only raised an eyebrow at him, expecting more. "I have a confession to make..."

"It was really you who tripped me in the Digital World when I thought it was Wormmon, when I was still the Emperor?" asked Ken quickly, he

then regretted speaking by wincing.

"No...Well, that was me...But that's not what I'm trying to say..."

"Then what are you trying to say Davis?" demanded Ken, his voice slightly edgy.

"I love you!" Davis blurted out by accident.

Ken froze. "What?"

"I-I love you Ken. I have ever since I first met you I guess. I didn't know it at the time, but I do now. And please, don't be scared. You hear about

this kinda stuff all the time. It's just that..."

"It's you and me..." Ken finished off for him.

"Yeah..."

"Davis, I'll be straight with you...I don't like guys..." Davis' face fell and Ken saw it. "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

Davis looked up and was surprised to see a small grin on Ken's lips. "So let's just forget this ever happened, okay?"

Davis was about to nod, but then, "No! I can't. It's too hard. We can't just be friends"

Ken shook his head. "Then we can't be friends, or anything more, then."

Davis shook his head, rejecting the idea of losing Ken again.

"Please Ken" begged Davis, grabbing Ken's hands. "Please. You're the one who keeps saying no one loves you or wants you around, well here I am!

_I_ want you around..._I_ love you...  
"But...That's not...exactly what I was going for..." fumbled ken, looking down at his shoes, not knowing what to say.

"So? Just come on. Give it a try Ken. We can keep it a secret if you want. Just please...do this for me..."

Ken was silent for several moments. He removed his hands from Davis' and sat down on the bed, where Demi-Veemon jumped up and sat

on his lap.

"Hi! Wanna play hide and go seek yet?" asked the little blue creature. Ken smiled. He then looked up at davis' computer on the other side of the room.

Reaching into his pocket, Ken pulled out his black digi-vice, making Davis a little worried. What was he going to do?

Ken looked over at Davis. "Take me to the Digital World. I have a little bussiness to take care of."


	6. You're Making This Too Hard

Davis was puzzled when Ken had asked him to take him to the digital world. He figured that that would be one of the last places Ken would have wanted to go.

However, Davis completely understood what Ken was doing shortly after they arrived at the digital world.

"Ken!" whined Davis. "Where are we going?"

Ken couldn't help but smirk a bit at Davis, yet frowned slightly when he remembered the conversation they had had earlier.

"Don't worry Davis, you'll find out eventually" replied Ken calmly.

"But I don't want to wait, man! Come on!" Davis continued to complain.

Ken could only shake his head. Veemon bounced around at their feet, trying to tell them knock-knock jokes. Finally, Davis had had enough of them.

"What is with you and knock-knock jokes Veemon?" cried Davis. Veemon only blinked up at him, his red eyes large.

"Because they're funny!" the mon retaliated.

Ken, who was in the lead, ignored them. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was getting to their destination.

After about an hour of walking, they finally arrived. They had been in a normal looking forest, when it suddenly cut off into a large town. But everything looked

as though it came from right out of a nursery. Playing blocks, and toys swinging on tree branches. And when they finally started walking inside the town,

Davis noticed that the ground was as soft as a pillow.

"Where are we?" asked Davis.

"Primary Village" spoke a new voice. The three of them looked ahead of them to see a small red digimon. He was currenlty siitng on his two hind legs and had

purple spkies on his back. His big blues eyes filled with wisdom.

"That's Elecmon, he's a special digimon, who watches over all of the new digi eggs here at Primary Village."

"Huh?" was all Davis could say.

Ken walked up a few steps closer to Elecmon and gave a small bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Elecmon. I'm Ken Ichijouji. I mean no harm, I promise. I only came

here to find my partner. I've lost him you see..."

"There's no need to explain, I know. But I must tell you, it takes a lot of courage, and even a little bit of stupidity, for you to come back here. Especially after what

all you've done Ken." explained Elecmon.

Ken was near tears at this, yet his it well. "I am truly sorry for all of the damage I have caused. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble here at Primary Village" spoke

Ken, true honesty evident in his voice. Elecmon smiled.

Davis blinked, when he realized that they were talking about when Ken was still the Digimon Emperor.

"Please, I just want to find him..." ken nearly whimpered.

Elecmon continued to smile as he led the way.

Ken, Davis, and Veemon all followed Elecmon until they came upon an area full of nothing but digi eggs.

"Wow! What are these things!" asked Davis in amazement.

"These are Digi eggs Davis! This is where me and all other digimon come from" answered a hyperactive Veemon as he examnined a blue and purple strpied egg.

Davis smiled.

Ken on the other hand was loking quite downcast as he looked through all the eggs. Davis looked up from the digi egg he was looking at in time to see Ken wiping

away a stray tear. davis was next to Ken in a heartbeat.

"What's the matter Ken?" demanded Davis softly. Ken shook his head.

"It's nothing" snapped Ken.

"Nothing? You don't cry when it's nothing Ken. Come on, you can tell me!" urged Davis.

Ken only shook his head once more as he wiped another tear away. Elecmon seemed to have disapeared. They all assumed he had better things to do than to

waste time sitting around with them, such as take care of the new digimon.

Ken sniffed, and davis could tell it was getting harder and harder for him to keep everything inside.

Davis bit his lip. It was so hard not to hug or kiss him. Make his stop crying, take his worries away. Maybe he could...

Davis stepped close to Ken, who was oblivious to their sudden closeness, and gently grabbed Ken by the chin, forcing ken to look up at him. Ken's eyes were wide

and filled with tears. "Come on" whispered Davis. Ken just shook his head once more, but this time, it was to get out of Davis' grip.

Stepping over next to a white digi egg with pink hearts on it, Ken stood there silenlty thinking.

"Davis...This is going to be hard for me you know..." he paused. Davis looked at Ken worriedly. "When you told me...I was caught off guard. That was the last

thing I was expecting. I would never have thought you would do something like that...but you did..."But just so you know...I don't hate you..."

Davis visibly relaxed at these words. "However" Ken conitnued. "I will never be able to return your feelings...at least...I don't think so."

Davis nodded. "I know Ken. That's why I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not. You see, I was afraid that this might happen, only that you wopuld take it even worse.

You are taking it a lot better than what I thought, and I'm glad, but I am aware that this will make things hard. But, if you just trust me, you can start getting to know me

and my friends, and you can become a digidestined."

Ken looked at his sharply in surprise. "Me? A digidestined?"

"Yeah! We're all just one big happy family! Literally!" spoke davis gleefully.

"I don't know...Perhaps I could do that...I've never really had a friend before..."

Before either of them could make any other movement, a bright pink glow filled the air around them. ken looked down to see that the little digi egg he had been

standing in front of had started to glow a bright light pink. Kneeling, ken was surprised when the egg hatched, and a little borwn basenet formed around the newly hatched

digimon. Once the light dispersed, Ken was able to look down and see that a little pink disk was flying in the air in front of him and the digimon. It had a small little symbol

on it. It was the Crest of Kindness. It floated down into Ken's now outstretched hand and fell into his white palm.

"It's your crest Ken! See I told you you were one of us!" cried Davis from behind him.

But ken hadn't heard him. Tears were running freely down Ken's cheeks as he looked at the digimon in front of him.

"Hi Ken. I'm Leafmon. The baby form of Wormmon" it introduced itself. It was small a light green, with a little leaf over top of its head. Ken smiled through his tears as

he lifted Leafmon up and into his hands.

"Ummm...Have the two of you met...?" asked Davis stupidly.

Veemon pulled on Davis' pants, making him look down. Vemmon only shook his head, telling Davis not to talk.

"I though I'd never see you again!" whispered Ken as he hugged Leafmon. "I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me!"

Leafmon was now in tears himself. "Of course Ken!" The two friends giggled.

Leafmon was currently bouncing in Ken's arms happily as the four of them now walked silently back home. Ken hadn't spoken a word to Davis since Leafmon had

hatched, acting as though Davis was no where in site. Davis had tried to start several conversations with him, but they had fallen on deaf ears.

"What is the matter with you Ken?" deamdned davis at last. ken stopped in his tracks and looked back at Davis.

"What are you talking about?" ken asked simply.

"What am I talking about? Ken! You've completely ignored me like, this whole time! Ever since you got Leafmon back, you've been acting as though I'm not here!"

Ken just stared at Davis blankly, as though his friend had just spoken a different language. Then, without warning, Ken completely changed the subject, acting as

though everything was just normal.

"So when are you going to let me meet your friends Davis? You said I could. Yolei seems really nice. Though I've only watched her through my screens, she was

always wanting to tear my head off, she seems like a really nice girl.And I'd really like to meet her, Same with TK. He seems nice, and Cody seems-" Ken babbled.

Davis was shocked. Not by his sudden outburst, but by what he said.

"You...watched us?" asked Davis incrediously.

Ken stopped babbling immedialty and blushed. "Well sure. How else do you think I always knew where you guys were at?"

"Well-" That one stumped him. He seriously didn't know, and by the innocent look Ken was giving him, Davis could tell that it was pretty obvious Ken hadn't been

planning on letting them know about that little detail. "So...You heard all that we said?"

"Not all of it, but most of it.." Ken smirked. "And you really need to learn how to flirt better. And to get a clue. It was so obvious Kari was never interested in you."

Davis would have decked Ken right there and then had he not loved him, but he also noticed that...Ken was teasing him.

Ken continued to smirk as he went on. "It was hilarious to sit at my screens and watch you fail at getting Kari's attention."

Davis shook his head, aggrevated. "Great, I'm in love with an insane genius who used to watch us for pleasure." he muttered darkly.

Ken frowned. "Watch it Davis! I'll have you know that I didn't watch any of you for pleasure and harrasment, I watched you to find out all of your weaknesses."

Davis frowned at this. "I did this, so I could defeat you...I didn't do anything for fun as the Kaiser. I did everything for real."

"But why? Why did you become the Emperor Ken?" Davis couldn't help but ask. Ken shrugged sincerly.

"I honestly don't know. I suppose you could say I just have issues..." mumbled Ken, mainly to himself, but Davis had still been able to hear him.

"You don't have issues Ken!" shrieked little Leafmon in Ken's arms.

"Do you even know what 'issues' are?" asked Ken with a small smile.

"No, but I'm sure you don't have them!" retorted Leafmon. Ken couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

Davis was silent, to Ken's surprise, and for the first time, ken felt as though he should fill in that silence, so he bgean to babble again.

"So, like I was saying, I like Yolei. She seems really nice. Do you know if maybe...she has...a boyfriend...cause I was thinking that maybe if I met her ...

and we had a lot in common...that maybe we could... go-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTNCE KEN!" Davis screamed at him.

Ken's eyes went wide in shock as he stood frozen to the ground. Davis was glaring daggers at ken's back.

"Take it back..." hissed Davis, as though Ken had called him something fierce.

"What?" asked Ken, bewildered.

"Take it back!" Davis hissed louder. Ken dropped Leafmon, who scurried over to Veemon several feet away, not wanting to be in the middle of things.

"What? That I like Yolei?"

"Yes!"

"Well, why should I? It's the truth!" argued Ken, turning to face Davis.

"Because I love you!" retorted Davis.

"But I don't love you!" Ken was now the one who was screaming. Davis shut his mouth, taking a step back. "Listen Davis. I told you, you are

making this very hard for me-"

"And this isn't hard for me? It isn't hard to hear you talk about Yolei like that? When all I want is for you to love me and only me?"

Ken couldn't help but blush at this. He had to admit, this was quite embarrassing for him to talk to Davis like this, especially considering that they had just

recently been sworn enemies. It was very hard for Ken to adjust to the fact that he was saying all of this to another guy, and it was really beggining to creep

Ken out.

"Davis...Please...Why can't you just accept the fact that...I'm just not like that..." whispered Ken, suddenly feeling sorry for his friend.

Davis gave Ken an almost pleading look, but Ken only shook his head as a responce. Sighing, Davis picked up Veemon and held out his digivice up to the

television that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ken watched as ken was sucked into it, taking him home. Several minutes later, Ken scooped up

Leafmon into his arms and held out his black digivice to the screen, and was sucked into the screen and back home.


	7. Strawberry Fiasco

Davis' little scheme to have Ken start hanging out with him and the others had miserably back-fired on him. Davis had started inviting Ken to the digital world

with them, or to the movies, or to the ice cream parlor, and anywhere all of them were going. He would have just asked Ken to hang out with him alone, but he knew

Ken would decline and say no to that.

At first, things were going great. Ken was too shy to talk to any of the others and only spoke to Davis. Yet, as things progressed, Ken soon started talking with

Yolei more than anybody else. He would always sit next to her, having whispered conversations while the rest talked or ate. They giggled every now and then, and

Davis knew that that wasn't at all good.

Currently, it was Saturday, and all of the had decided to meet up at Odiaba Ice Cream Parlor. As they walked into the door to the parlor, davis scooted his way

next to Ken, hoping he wouldn't be noticed until they sat down beside each other.

Ken looked over at davis, to see what he was up to. Davis was now inches away from him, making Ken a bit uncompfortable. He looked to Yolei and the others,

who were already seated, and looked to Davis with a bit of a glare.

There was an empty seat next to Yolei, and Davis knew Ken wanted to sit there. Yet, davis would then have to sit next to Ken, for Kari, TK and Cody were across

the table. So, to Ken's dismay, there was no way he could get out of sitting next to davis.

"Ken! Come on!" Yolei siad, urging Ken to sit next to her. Giving a brief glance at davis, Ken was about to sit down, when Davis side stepped him and sat down first.

"Davis!" whined Yolei. Ken gulped as he nervously sat down next to Davis, leaning himself as far away from Davis as possible. Davis smiled. Now Ken and Yolei

couldn't talk to each other. Ken was all his!

While they ordered, and everyone's menu's where up and covering their faces from view, Davis looked to Ken, who was trying his hardest to ingore him.

"So Ken" whispered Davis. "You look nice today. Can't say I've ever seen you wear yellow before. Looks good on you."

Ken blushed a furious red, understanding the hidden meaning of that sentence. Without realizing it, ken began to slightly shiver in his seat.

"W-Well, my mom picked it out. She says...I wear too many dull colors..." spoke Ken as casually as he could, which wasn't very good.

"I don't think you do...Makes you look s-" Davis was unable to finish that sentence as Ken took his menu and whacked Davis in the face as hard as he could.

Ken was now drenched in nervous sweat.

Everyone else pulled down their menus to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked TK, blinking at the two with wide eyes.

Ken blushed even more, if that was possible. "Sorry, my menu slipped, and when I tried to re-grab it, I accidently hit davis. Not too hard though" lied Ken, glaring

at Davis at the last sentence. Several moments of silnce ensued, the others looking between davis and Ken, and then went back to their menus.

Davis was rubbing his right cheek, where Ken had hit him.

"What was that for?" hissed davis into ken's ear.

"That's what you get for hitting on me, you pervert!" Ken hissed back. Davis glared at ken wide-eyed.

"Ken! You know I can't help it! I've had a major crush on you for like-"

"Do you wish for me to hit you again!" seathed Ken. "I can hit a whole lot harder than that!"

Davis went silent.

The next two hours went uneventful. After they had gotten their orders in, Yolei demanded that Ken and Davis switch places, to ken's excitment.

Reluctnatly, Davis swicthed places with him. Yolei and Ken then started a conversation.

"So, what's your favorite color?" asked Yolei to ken, as they sat waiting for their bill. TK and Kari were doing the same thing Ken and Yolei were doing while Cody

secretly fed Upamon, who had demanded to come along with them. This left davis with absouletly nothing to do.

"I'm not sure...Never really thought about it before" replied Ken honestly.

"Come on! Please! tell me!" begged Yolei. Ken smiled.

"Blue."

Yolei giggled in delight. "My favorite color would have to be ornage or purple."

Ken reached over and grabbed a lock of Yolei's hair. "I can see why."

Davis glared daggers at the two fo them for having such a great time with each other. As they continued to talk, davis glanced over to see a a couple sitting down,

looking through their menus. Having nothing esle better to do, Davis eavesdropped.

"Mark! Why did you order that? You know that you almost choked on that last time! I had to do CPR on you!" cried the wife.

"I know I know..." grumbled the husband.

Davis didn't need to hear anymore, for he now ha an idea. Looking back over to Ken, he asked, "Say Yolei, you like cheesecake, right?"

Yolei blinked at his question, while Ken looked at him suspiciously.

"yeah..." Yolei answered slowly.

"Then why don't you order some for desert! You can get some strawberry's on top" davis asked, knowing how much his friend loved sweets and desert.

Yolei couldn't help but lick her lips. Looking at ken, she smiled and nodded. "Sure! Why not?"

"Um...Yolei..." Ken tried to object, having a terrible feeling Davis was up to something.But he didn't have the heart to keep Yolei from eating something she loved.

So, within minutes, Yolei had a slice of cheesecake in front of her, and so did TK and Cody.

"Wow! What large strawberries they put on these!" remarked Cody.

"Yeah, I know...Ken! Why don't you have one!" beamed Yolei, picking up a strawberry. Ken had to admit, it did look tasty. The strawberry was almost as tall

as his thubb, and almost just as wide, so Ken sliced into in half and began eating it. Assoon as the largest part of it was in Ken's mouth, and just as he was about

to swallow it, davis saw his chance.

He made himself look as though he hadn't seen ken eat the strawberry, and suddenly hit him hard on the back.

"Say ken! Did you write that history report yet!" Davis cried, as though he was only asking his friend a question.

Ken, caught off gaurd, wasn't able to swallow the strawberry properly, therefore, it got stuck in his throat. Panicking, Ken started reaching out for anything on the table,

trying o get someone's attention that he was choking, before he passed out due to lack of air.

"KEN! Oh my God! He's choking!" screamed Kari.

Davis was up in an instant, and started pulling Ken's limp body down to the floor.

"relax everyone!" davis cried, sounding a bit too triumphant for this type of situation. "I know CPR!"

As everyoine gathered around to see, Davis began CPR. First, he checked for breathing, then he tilted Ken's head back, and leaned over, and put his lips to Ken's.

Davuis couldn't help but smile. Ken's lips were so soft...

Continuing the CPR, davis then pounded on Ken's chest, hoping to help Ken breath again. After five pounds, ken took in a raggedy breath as the half eaten strawberry,

came up and back into his mouth. ken spit it out into his hand and gave a disgusted face as he slowly sat up, but davis wouldn't let him.

"Relax ken. I'm here for you" he said.

While the others were distracted, trying to get the crowd around them to go away, davis knelt down and kissed Ken, making it look like he was still doing CPR.

Ken's eyes went wide with fright as he saw what davis was doing to him, yet he remained calm.

"Thank you davis" said Ken, after Davis let him sit up.

"You're welcome ken! You enjoyed that huh?" Davis whispered back.

"No davis. I thought I was dying." Ken replied coldly.

"Oh, sorry..."

"And, I know you did this all on purpose. And if you really wanted a kiss from me that badly, you should have just done it publically, instead of nearly killing me."  
"Ken, I'm sorry, but you must understand that I love you very much, it's hard for me to see you with Yolei" said Davis.

Ken nodded. "Yeah. And it's hard for me to know that you were desperate enough, to put my life in danger, just for a single kiss."

"But, I saved your life!" cried Davis. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Sure it does, but don't expect a repayal" hissed Ken as he stood up. Yolei was hugging him as son as he stood, asking him if he was okay. Ken smiled.

"I'm fine Yolei" Ken whispered to her reassuringly.

"Good, I was afraid that he first boyfriend I ever had dies moments after we started dating" Yolei joked a bit.

Davis froze. "You two are going out?"

Ken turned to Davis, eager to see his reaction to this news. "Yeah, she asked me out right before I choked and I said yes. Is that a problem Davis?"

Davis stared at ken, who was fighting back a smug look of triumph.

Davis gulped, and then slowly nodded. "yeah...Th-That's cool."

"Wow! Yolei and Ken, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-" began Cody, but stopped when he looked at Davis' pissed off expression, and the blushes he was

giving Ken and Yolei.

"Wow! Congradulations you two!" appluaded TK. kari nodded, giving a small bounce of happiness. Ken smiled as he put an arm around Yolei's waist, but he glowered

at Davis.

The war was on...


	8. In the Library

Winning Ken's heart would be far from easy, but by this point, Davis really didn't care how hard it was for him to do it. He would win Ken's heart. He would have to do  
it slowly and sneakily, without Ken realizing that they were spending more time together, and he had just the plan to do that.

"Davis! How could you possibly have flunked your math test? We went over it a dozen times yesterday here at the library!" exclaimed TK.  
Davis shrugged. They were currently at the Odaiba Public Library, studying.  
Ken, Yolie, and Cody were on one side of the table while Davis, TK and kari was on the other, and to Ken's disapointment, Davis kept trying to play footsie with him.  
"I'm sorry T.O.! I just was never cut out for math!"  
TK growled in frustration. "Ken! You're a genius! Why don't you teach him?"  
Ken sputtered for breath. "W-What?"   
"You know, tutor him" replied TK. Davis smiled at ken, making Ken gulp.  
"Well...I could...do that...But how about you and I do it together TK? Like they say, two heads are better than one" tried Ken, glaring at Davis without anyone   
noticing. TK went silent for a moment.  
"I don't know Ken, maybe just one of us should do it at a time, and I really think you should go first" perstisted TK. Ken could tell TK really didn't want to have to teach  
Davis anymore. Who would? Everyone knew davis was completely impossible to teach.  
Ken sighed in defeat. "Alright" he whispered, his shoulders going slack. "I'll tutor Davis."  
Davis bounced in delight. He walked over to Ken and slapped him on the back. "Great!" he cried. "Ken and I will have a great time! Won't we Ken?"  
"Oh...I'm sure we will." moaned Ken inwardly. 

Later on in the week, Davis and Ken decided to get together and meet at the library. It had been exactly one week since Ken got the terrible job to tutor Davis.  
ken was dreading every moment that came closer to tutoring Davis. They were going to be alone, in a library that hardly anyone in Odaiba uses. And Ken  
was pretty sure Davis was planning something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that whatever it was, it had something to do with convincing Ken that he should go  
out with him.  
Sighing, Ken lay his math books on the table, and took of his brown jacket. They were part of the libray that was covered with bookshelves. It was the only  
place the librarian would let Ken study.. To his dismay, it was very vacant and hardly used, and also, there wasn't a camera to be seen.ken had decided that his  
Tamachi uniform would be fine enough for going to the library, and he also knew that davis was getting rather annoyed with it, saying that it made Ken look too boring.  
An hour went by before Davis actaully arrived. they had agreed to meet at the library at noon, and Davis came at One.  
Just when Ken was begginning to think that Ken was not going to show up, he did.  
"Hey buddy!" cried Davis, waving his one hand wildly at him. Ken rolled his eyes.  
Davis set his books next to Ken's and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"   
"Well what?" asked Ken suspiciuosly.  
"Are you going to start tutoring me?" asked Davis.  
"Oh right!" nodded ken. Ken started fiddling with his math book, flipping through the pages, trying to decide where the best place to start would be.   
"Okay, did you bring your old tests with you? Because I thought that maybe we could take a look at what you've been doing wrong and start from-"  
Ken wasn't able to finish his thought. Davis had leaned over and kissed him. But for the first time since Ken had known that Davis liked him, he...slightly liked the  
kiss. When the kiss was over, both pulled away, Davis looking at ken deeply, waiting for his reply to the kiss.  
Ken touched his lips, replaying what just happened in his mind. Davis took that as a good thing. At least ken wasn't yelling at him, or running for his life yet.  
"Davis..." began Ken slowly.  
Davis' ears perked up. His heart pounded in his chest, hopefully. 'He's going to hate me I know it!' Davis was screaming inside.  
"...You're a really good kisser" Ken finished. Davis froze. He had not expected that answer.  
Within seconds, Ken had whipped around to the same side of the table as Davis and wrapped his arms around Davis' shoulders, showering him with kisses. Before,  
either of them knew it, they were making out.

An hour had gone by since the little kissing scene in the library happened. Both Ken and Davis were silent, niether knowing what to say to each other. Nothing serious  
had taken place, save for lots of kissing. They were sitting in front of a shelf of books, having walked away from the table.  
Ken kept smacking himself mentally in the face for doing such an insane and crazy thing while Davis happily replayed the moment in his head time after time.  
"So...Ken?" Davis spoke after a long silence. Ken looked over at him. "Does this mean...?"  
"I don't know Davis" replied ken, already knowing what Davis was going to ask. Ken shook his head and leaned his head back against the shelf of books. "I wasn't   
thinking Davis..."  
"So...Are you saying that, you didn't mean to do it?" asked Davis.  
ken involuntarily flinched. "If you want to put it that way..."  
Davis sighed. "You know...I'm not asking that much from you-"  
"Yes you are Davis! Don't you get it! By me going out ith you, that would mean that I like guys! Haven't you heard the nasty things people like you are called?  
Arent' you afraid of what people will say when you tell them?" asked Ken incrediously.  
"No." Ken blinked as davis continued. "I couldn't care less what other people think about me. It's really none of their business."  
"But I do" commented Ken. davis shook his head.  
"You really shouldn't. See, that's the problem with you Ken, you're always trying to please everyone around you. Sometimes you should just be yourslef and have  
some fun" counseled Davis.  
"Yeah, well the last time I tried that, I became the Kaiser" ken retaliated. Davis went silent.  
"Davis?" asked Ken.  
"Yeah?"   
"If I...were to say yes...IF! If I were to say yes...would you promise never to leave me?" asked Ken, emotion evident in his voice. Davis blinked at him. He then smiled.  
"Yeah ken. I would never leave you, for anything in the entire world." They both smiled, and with a little hesitation, ken slowly moved his hand over top of Davis',  
making them both blush.  
"Then...Yes. I would like to go out with you Davis Motomiya."  
Davis couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so happy.


	9. Parent's Reaction

Ken kept to himself several days after the encounter in the library. He claimed that he was 'sick' but Davuis didn't buy into that for a second. Davis knew that Ken was only  
saying that so that he could stay away from Davis. Well, on the third day of ken faking sick, Davis finally went to Ken's house to see just what his problem was.  
Davis reached Ken's apartment door in no time flat, and gently knocked on the door. Without warning, the door flew open and out came Mrs. ichijouji, who grabbed Davis by the collar and threw in the doorway.   
"Ahh!" cried Davis in shock. Mrs. ichijouji slammed the front door shut and looked at Davis worriedly.  
"You're Davis, correct?" she asked. Davis nodded.  
"Well, I"m Ken's mother, just call me Rika" she intorduced. Davis nodded unsurely.  
"Yeah..." he said slowly. "Well, uh, where's Ken?"  
Rika sighed, looking down at the floor sadly. "He's not well Davis. You see, Ken came home the other day in tears. We didn't understand what the matter was, so we asked him. After lots of debating with himself, Ken decided to tell us. He told us that...About you two..." she began. Davis nodded, his face contorted with concern.  
"Well, his father, didn't take it very well. Me, I'm fine with it. Whoever Ken is meant to be with is fine with me, I want everything for my baby to be happy, and if you make him happy, then that's perfectly fine with me. My brother is that way anyway, so it's nothing new to me."  
Rika getseured for Davis to sit on the couch. Davis obliged and sat on the couch, Rika right after him.  
"His father, as I said, didn't take the news very well. In fact, he was outraged by the news. He...yelled at ken, and...eventually...he started hitting him in outrage. Ken was so frightened. Poor thing locked himself in his bedroom, which of course, only infuriated his father even more.Tsuko broke Ken's door down and started yelling and hitting him again. Finally, Tsuko's anger calmed down a bit, and he left Ken alone. Oh Davis, the tension around here is massive. Ken hasn't come out of his room since then. He fixed his door and then started hiding. I have to shove his food underneath his door! Tsuko refuses to see Ken anymore. He's practically disowned him! He acts as though we don't have a son!"   
Davis could see that Rika was almost near tears, so he motioned for her to stop.  
"Thanks Mrs. Ichijouji. But...I'll talk to Ken okay?" asked Davis, standing up. Rika nodded. Davis walked out of the living room and down the hallway towards Ken's bedroom door. Davis could see where Tsuko had knocked on the door and beaten it, for there was now a large dent and a hole in the door. Davis took a deep breath and knocked on the door quietly.  
"Go away!" wailed Ken miserably from the inside. Davis' heart broke.  
"Ken! Ken! It's me, Davis!" cried Davis.  
The boy with goggles could hear ken scampering around in his room, and then he could hear the door being unlocked. Ken flung the door open and crahsed into Davis' chest. Davis smiled warmly as the two of them hugged. Tears feel on his cheeks as ken buried his face in Davis' chest. Pulling Davis inside, ken shut the door and locked it, pulling him to the bed.  
"Ken...?" inquired Davis.  
The two of them sat on the bed, Ken clutching Davis for dear life. he pulled back and was now only holding davis' hand tightly.  
"Davis...I'm so scared..." he whispered.  
Davis nodded. "Yeah...your mom told me about it."  
Ken tensed. "I knew he would take it badly, that's why I was so afraid to admit it to you or anyone else."  
Davis looked into ken's eyes and frowned. Caressing Ken's cheek and making the smaller boy flinch, Davis could see bruises around his eyes and cheeks. Ken was deathly pale and looked as though he hadn't eaten in days.  
"Ken...you're not well here...you need to get out of here...leave..." suggested Davis.  
Ken nodded. " I could run away..."  
"And leave me...?' asked Davis, scared.  
Davis could feel Ken shake his head as he laid his head on his shoulder. "No...I could never leave you again Davis...Besides, you're the only one who understands now. I risked my relationship between my dad and me for you. I couldn't give you up now..."  
Davis smiled broadly at that. "So where are you going to go?"  
Ken looked up at Davis. "May I stay with you...?"  
davis smiled and then nodded. "Sure...Let's just tell your mom and then we can get you all packed."  
Ken smiled deeply and slowly stood up. He walked over to the door and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, there stood his father. 

"Papa!" cried Ken. Tsuko glared down at the boy he once called his son. taking a step back, Ken tried to shut the door on him, but Tsuko's foot caught the door, making Ken have to keep it open. Pushing with all his might, Ken gave a shout when his father pushed the door open with full force, making ken get slammed between the door and his desk.  
Wincing in pain for being crushed, Ken fell to the floor. That was going to leave a mark...  
"So...Is this...him?" asked Tsuko, his voice even. Ken nodded. "So your the wretched brat Ken has...feeling for?' spat Tsuko.  
Davis grew angry. "Yeah! I'm him! You gotta problem with that sir?"  
"Davis..." moaned Ken on the floor.  
Tsuko scowled at Davis. "You filthy brat! You ruined him! Now he's an idiotic gay like you!"  
Davis scowled back at the man. He wasn't afraid of Tsuko. "There's nothing wrong with being different. Some father figure you are! You're supposed to support your son and encourage him! Not beat the living daylight out of him!"  
"Don't you tell me how to raise my son!" shot back Tsuko.  
"Oh I'll do whatever I want to! So Ken likes the same gender! What difference does that make? He's still your son!"  
"No he isn't! Not anymore! I refuse to be his father!"  
"Well then, you won't have to be! Because Ken is moving in with me!"  
Rika, who had been behind Tsuko the whole time, gave a cry of sadness at those words. Her baby was going away...  
Helping Ken up to his feet, Davis started tearing up Ken's room, opening up Ken's drawers and throwing out ken's clothes, where Ken picked them up and stuffed them into a nearby duffle bag. Tsuko and Rika only watxched as the two of them gathered up all of ken's belongings. Ken grabbed his digivice, crest, and D-Terminal and made sure they were kept safe.  
"Leafmon!" cried Ken. Leafmon, who had been hiding in Ken's sock drawer, hopped out and was caught by Ken, who held him protectively.  
"What is that thing?" demanded Tsuko.  
Davis glared at him. "Why should you care? You're not his father anymore."  
Tsuko went silent at this, and the two boys were able to finish packing. Kissing his mother goodbye, ken and Davis left the Ichijouji household. 

Ken nervously shook Jun's hand. "Hi"  
"Wow! You're that genius Ken Ichijouji aren't you?" asked Jun excitedly. ken blushed a furious red.  
"Jun!" whined Davis. "Would you please? Ken has been through enough today without you-"   
"Don't give me that Davis, I-" Jun cut herself off as she saw Ken grab Davis' hand. She grinned.  
"Ohhh...I see how it is...Is this the lucky guy Davis?" asked Jun.  
Ken gave him a confused look. "Yeah Jun. he's the one." Davis sighed.  
Jun giggled and walked away. Ken just stared at ken, Leafmon trying to unzip his duffle bag for air. As ken unzipped his bag, Davis explained.  
"Yeah, see Ken, my parents already know about me...They just didn't know it was you I liked" he explained. Ken gave him a worried glance. "Relax Ken! They're cool with it! They could care less if I'm this way!"  
Ken nodded. Following Davis, the two of them walked past the living room and down the hallway and into Davis' room, where it all started.   
"Just make yourself at home Ken!" smiled Davis.  
Within the next half hour, the two of them cleaned up Davis' messy room, and re-arranged some furniture and clothes so that Ken would have some space to put his belongings. Ken chose to make a spot next to Davis' window in the corner of the room. he made himself a bed, with the help of a sleeping bag, and set up a place for Ken to keep his clothes with the help of an old drawer Mrs. Motomiya found.  
Leafmon curled himself up on a puprle plush pillow that sat in the sun as he preapred to take a nap. Ken smiled down at his partner, scratching his gently underneath his little leaf tail, and between the ears.   
"You sure made yourself at home quickly" he chuckled.   
"Yep!" cried Leafmon, half asleep.  
Ken straightened up and looked over to Davis, who just walked into his bedroom.  
He smiled and said, "Welcome home, Ken!"


	10. Adoption

It's fact. Some people have rough times adjusting to new environments. This was no exception for Ken. Shortly after he got settled in at Davis' house, he slowly began to realize just what it was he'd done.   
Ken shivered with realization, tears forming in his eyes. He crouched down on his new bed and hid his head in his knees, covering his head with his arms.  
Davis tried to get him out of it, but nothing would work. Ken was deeply depressed.  
Sitting down next to him, Davis wrapped an arm around Ken's crouched form, hugging the human ball known as Ken.  
"Please Ken, calm down, everything will be okay" he whispered into Ken's ear. Ken only continued to shiver.  
Leafmon, who was still on the pillow, hopped himself over to Davis, who looked at him expectantly.  
"Don't worry Davis. He does this. Ken does this when things get too complicated or stressful. He's always done it, even as the Kaiser. I really wouldn't worry. When he feels it safe he'll uncurl himself" spoke Leafmon wisely in his cute little baby voice. davis smiled, and rubbed Leafmon's head affectionately.  
"I guess your right" sighed Davis. Suddenly, he felt Ken moving, and looked to see Ken uncurling himself, and lying down, resting his head on Davis' lap.   
"See I told you!" cried Leafmon.  
Davis let the indigo haired boy get into a compfortable lying position before he started running a hand through his hair. Ken seemed as though he was half asleep, however, when he started talking to Davis, he sounded wide awake, yet scared.  
"Thank you Davis, for being here for me...It's just so hard...First I lost Sam...now my parents" he whispered.  
"Ken you haven't lost your parents" argued Davis.  
Ken frowned, his eyes still closed. "Davis, do you really think we've heard the last of my father? You didn't hear the worst of it. When he was beating me, he vowed that he would disown me. My cowardly mother won't do anything about it, and I'm sure he'll make her disown me too, making me an oprhan..." Davis gapsed at the very thought.  
"But Ken..." spoke Davis weakly.  
"Please, it'll only be a matter of time before I'm an official oprhan. My father hates anything out of the ordinary with a true passion. Why do you think I never told them about the Digital World or Leafmon? I knew he wouldn't take it well. And now that...we've told him about us..." Tears formed in Ken's eyes. "I have lost them. Absolutley nothing can go well for me..."  
The two of them were silent for several moments.   
"Maybe..." began Davis. "We could adopt you..."   
Ken opened his eyes and turned up to face Davis, his brow furrowed.  
"Well, what I'm saying is, once your parents officially disown you, and you do become an orphan, if they do, we could adopt you, I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind. They love kids to death."  
Ken shook his head. "But what about...you know...us...I would be considered your brother, and - You can't- with your brother-" stuttered Ken.  
Davis shook his head. "But we're not blod related. Heck, we're not even close to being related. You would just have our name and everything, that wouldn't change anything though."  
"I'd have your name? You mean like, Ken Motomiya?" asked ken, confused.  
Davis laughed. "Hey, that's sounds pretty cool! But not nessescarily, you could keep your name, I would think. You know, keep Ichijouji."  
Ken nodded, liking the idea more and more.  
"So what do'ya think?" asked Davis, almost too excitedly for Ken's taste. Ken sighed.  
"I don't know...I'll have to think about this first, okay?" Davis nodded as Ken rested his head back on his lap and closed his eyes, letting Davis run his hand through his hair again. Silence ensued, only this time, it was a compforting silence, in which the two boys greeted happily. They enjoyed their closeness, especially Davis.  
"Davis I'm sorry" spoke Ken suddenly.  
Davis looked down at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Huh?"  
"I'm sorry for not giving you a chance before. I was so mean to you. I was using Yolei to try and make you jealous. Make you angry that I didn't like you back. You just caught me off gaurd really. But to be honest, the first time you kissed me, it felt sort of right, but at the time, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew deep down that we were meant to be. This sounds weird coming from me, but it's true. I was raised to do everything normally. My father, hating things out of the ordinary, always taught me not to trust things that are different. Such as this. Perhaps that's another reason why I terrorized the Digital World. Cause I really hated it."  
"Do you hate me Ken? I'm a digimon" asked Leafmon, worried as he hopped next to Ken and into his arms. Ken shifted himself on the floor, and smiled.   
"No, I could never hate you" he replied.  
"But I'm not normal, I'm a digimon" argued Leafmon. Ken squeezed him gently.  
"It's hard to explain Leafmon" was all Ken knew to say.  
"It's alright Ken, you were scared" replied Davis at last.  
Ken smiled. "I'm glad you understand Davis."  
There was a sudden knock on the door, causing the two boys to jump up into a sitting position immediatly. Jun was at the door, her face full of glee for walking in on the boys in a tender moment. Davis scowled at her.  
"What is it you want Jun?" Davis demanded as he watched Ken scurry away and fiddle with his pile of clothes in embarrassment. He could tell that it was going to be a while until Ken got used to the thought of them being a couple and liking people to see them together.  
"Hey dufus! You're friend TK's on the phone" she hollered from the door frame. Davis stood and walked over to her. "And just so you know Davis, " she added more quietly with a sneaky grin o her face. "You're only supposed to have one boyfriend at a time."  
Davis flushed a furious red. "Shut it Jun! TK and I are not seeing each other! Now give me that!" Davis snatched the phone from Jun's hand and slammed the door on her. Putting his ear to the phone Davis started talking. "Hey TS, what ch'ya need?"  
TK spoke on the other side of the line. "That's TK. And nothing really, but Yolei and I were talking and we thought it would be nice if we all went to the park to play some soccer or something."  
Davis grinned. He loved anything that involved soccer. He looked over at Ken, who was folding some clothes and sticking them into his new drawer beside his bed. He looked at Davis at the corner of his eye every now and then, wanting to know what was going on.  
"Sure! I'll invite Ken too!" answered Davis. Ken looked up from his clothes and stood, an uncertain look on his face. Davis frowned. ken looked as though he was seeing the most terrifying thing imangined. TK was still talking on the phone, but Davis wasn't listening. Ken was looking at something behind him, making him frightened. Turning slowly, Davis cried out in shock when a heavy hand fell down on his shoulder, making Davis bend his knees from the weight of the hand.   
Turning around completely, he looked up to see Mr. Ichijouji standing there, a sneer playing on his face.  
"I'll have to call you back" Davis muttered into the phone, ignoring TK's reply and flipping off the phone.  
"Papa" Ken whispered from the other side of the room.  
"Took me a while to track you two down, but I managed it" Tsuko began. "I have come for only one thing, and that is to speak to my once proud son."  
"What, so you can beat him half to death like before?" hissed Davis, blocking Tsuko from walking into the door.  
At that moment, Jun walked by. "Hey dufus! Mom, dad and I are going shopping. Oh, is this Ken's dad? Cool. See you later dunderhead!" With that said, Davis could hear Jun and his parents shut the door.  
'Crap. Now we're stuck here alone with this madman' groaned Davis inwardly.  
Before Davis could so much as breath, Tsuko grabbed Davis by the shoulders and shoved him out the door, slamming the door and locking Davis out of his own room before Davis could retaliate.  
Furious, Davis started pounding heavily on the door. "Hey creep! This is called tresspassing you know!"  
Davis stopped pounding, knowing it was useless, and put his ear up to the door in order to hear what was going on.   
SLAP!  
Davis could hear Ken give a yelp of pain Tsuko slapped him. If only there was something he could do! 

Ken willed himself not to cry when he watched his beloved Davis be pushed out of the room, leaving his nagry father and him alone. Tsuko turned to ken and grinned when he looked about Ken's belongings and the nice set up Ken had made.  
"Well Ken. I must admit I'm impressed with how you've moved in here. But I am very disapointed in you. I really had hoped you would have turned out right. Sam would have" snickered Tsuko.  
Ken's eyes went wide in anger. "Don't you dare compare me to Sam! You always do!"  
SLAP!  
Ken grabbed his right cheek in pain. He glared up at the man he ince called Papa."But it's true!" Ken continued. "I was always, Sam this, and Sam that. Never, 'Goo job Ken'. It was always, 'Sam would have done better!' Why can't you just accept me for who I am?"  
"Because you're a freak!" roared Tsuko.   
"Why? Because I like Davis? Or because I'm not Sam?"Ken cried. Tsuko went silent. "Why don't you just face it! You NEVER loved me! Neither of you did! You THINK you did, but you didn't! It was only Sam you cared about! Not me! You only started paying attention to me after I started getting smarter, and working harder in school, and acting more like Sam! You wanted Sam back so badly that you became blind, and started thinking I was Sam! Well I'm not, so just get over it! Sam's dead and nothing is EVER going to change that!"  
Ken was in tears at this point and Tsuko was stunned into silence. Davis, who was now sitting on the other side of the door, was close to tears himself, wishing things didn't have to be so hard for Ken.  
"Get out" whispered Ken coldly. Tsuko looked up at him. Ken was shaking in both fear and anger. "Get out now. Just get out of my life. Both of you. Tell mom I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore. Send the Motomiya's a copy of the papers once you've officially disowned me, so that they can sign the adoption papers."  
Tsuko said nothing for several moments, then said, "Fine. Have it your way, you want to live here? Go for it. Let them have you. They'll want to get rid of you after a day or so anyway."  
Tsuko then opened up the door, where Davis quickly got up and got out of Tsuko's way. All was silent until they heard Tsuko slam the front door to the apartment.  
Davis slowly walked back into his bedroom, only to discover that Ken had slipped onto his bed and had begun crying his heart out. Leafmon and Demi-Veemon sat just above his head, making little cooing noises as they tried to make Ken feel better.  
Davis sat himself on the bed next to Ken and slowly began to rub Ken's back, hoping to soothe Ken's pain.   
"Well Davis" sobbed Ken. "Looks like you'll get to adopt me after all." 


	11. Letting Things Sink In

Ken refused to eat. He just laid there on his bed, hiding his face and tears from the world. He shivered and convulsed, getting sick every now and then in a trash can Davis set beside him. Davis on the other hand, was getting sick himself from fretting so much about Ken. He begged Ken every half hour to get up and get dressed, or at least take a shower. Ken didn't respond to his begging, only sobbed more. Nothing would compfort Ken, not even leafmon could get him to show his face.  
"Come on Ken" coaxed Davis. "It won't be so bad. Me and my family will support you all the way."  
Ken remained silent, making Davis sigh in defeat. Standing, Davis walked over to the window to look out at the darkening sky.  
Someone knocked on the door to his room. Davis turned around to see Jun with a serious look on her face.   
"Hey, mom wants to know if Ken'll be joining us for dinner later" she started. Davis loooked over at Ken, who's face was still hidden in the crook of his arm as he lay on his bed. His hair was a wreck.  
Davis took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly before answering. "I don't think so Jun."  
"What are you having...?" spoke a small voice on the other side of the room.  
Davis and Jun looked at Ken wide eyed. Then Davis was at Ken's side in a heart beat. "What was that Ken?"  
Ken remained still repeated himself, only louder this time. "What are you having...?"  
Davis turned to Jun, hoping she would know. "Pork chops."  
Davis looked back to Ken to see what he would think to that.  
Ken reamined silent, not giving any hint that he was interested. "Thanks Jun." Was all Davis could say, letting his older sister leave.  
Ken finally rotated his head so that his face could be visible, yet stayed where he was. Davis took this as a good thing until he saw what Ken looked like. He was pale, his eyes red and puffy, and slightly dialated, dried tears covered his face and cheeks, his lips were dry as though he were parched, and lastly, Davis could see a nasty bruise on his left cheek, which was half hidden by limp oily blue hair. Davis couldn't take it anymore.  
He grabbed Ken by the arm and pulled as hard as he could, forcing the other boy to get up. Ken groaned in reply, not wishing to get up from his spot. Due to malnutrition from the last few days Ken had no strength, making it very easy for Davis to pull him up and make him stand.  
"Come on. Let's go get you washed up and you can come and eat some dinner with us, okay?" asked Davis into Ken's ear. Ken only half listened, his eyes half open. They looked dull and distant.  
Taking him into the bathroom, Davis helped Ken get his shirt off and his shoes and socks, but before Davis could help anymore, Ken cried out and shooed his boyfriend out of the bathroom.  
Having the door slammed into his face, Davis could hear the water running several minutes later, proving to Davis that Ken was taking a shower and was a little more aware of things around him.  
Davis left and went into his room to play with DemiVeemon and Leafmon for a while until he was pretty sure it was save to say that Ken was about done taking his shower.  
He returned to the bathroom door and put his ear up to it. The water was no longer running and he could hear russling in the room, as though someone was getting dressed.  
Knocking on the door, Davis slowly opened the door to see Ken half dressed. He had his pants on and his socks, but no shirt, however, a pink towel covered most of his upper chest. He was currently brushing through his wet hair as he looked on in the mirror. Ken looked to see Davis at the door and blushed, yet didn't make him leave.  
"Feeling any better Ken?" asked Davis. Ken shrugged with a frown, turning his gaze back to the mirror.  
"Come one Ken. Speak to me. This is driving me crazy" Davis started begging again. Ken only combed his now perfect hair, making Davis irritated.  
"Are you going to eat with us tonight?" asked Davis.  
Ken nodded to Davis' delight. "I'm hungry.." mumbled Ken. Davis smiled.  
"Great! Cause my mom's a great cook!" beamed Davis. Ken cracked a small smile as he put down the brush and turned to Davis. Walking up to him, Ken wrapped his arms around Davis and gave him a large hug, resting his head head on his shoulder. Over the last few weeks, Davis had grown several inches, now making him a lot taller than Ken, and since Ken hasn't been eating much lately, it only made Ken look more small and frail, his old Kaiser strength gone.  
Seperating, Ken smiled up at Davis and whispered, "Thank you."  
Davis beamed. "You're welcome Ken! Now here." Davis grabbed a dixie cup and filled it with water, handing it over to Ken. "Drink. You look absolutely parched."  
Ken obliged and drank the small cup, giving a small sigh when he finished.  
"Now, ready for dinner?" asked Davis. Ken didn't reply. Instead, he turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling the pink towel off his shoulders and sticking on his top. Once he was finished Ken smiled.   
"Yeah, I guess so..."

Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, along with Jun, stared at the two boys across from them at the dinner table. The two boys couldn't have been any more opposites than they already were. Ken sat there nibbling on his meal like a rabbit while Davis shoveled everything into the black pit known as his mouth.  
Ken used every mannerly gesture in the book, while Davis broke about twelve laws of physics and mastered the art of eating with one's fingers.  
Not a single crumb fell from Ken's food, which was positioned perfectly on the fork and taken slowly into his mouth to eat, while Davis had crumbs flying every where, his fork somewhere by his feet.  
Ken hardly touched what was on his plate, while Davis was working on his third and forth helping.  
Dvais stopped chowing down on his food long enough to glance over at ken, who was now gently poking at his food. "What's the matter ken?" asked Davis, sptting peices of pork on Ken's plate.  
Ken didn't pay any attention to this. He only stared into space. Ken just sat there, the only thing making him move was his breathing. His arm over his stomach and his other hand fiddling with his fork, ken slowly closed his eyes, completely oblivious to the world around him. "Ken?"   
Mrs. Motomiya cleared her throat, making her son look at her. She cocked her head to one side, showing him that she wanted to talk to him alone for a minute. The two of them stood and walked a bit away from the table and out of earshot.  
"What's up Mom?" asked Davis.  
"Davis honey. I really think you should just leave Ken alone for a while. It's been really hard for him and I think he just needs some space" she replied as she gave a concerned glance at Ken.  
Davis snorted in annoyance. "No. I'm his friend. His...boyfriend. I can't just watch as he gets depressed!"  
"Yes well honey, sometimes people just need some time to adjust. This is all new to him and I'm sure he's scared" argued his mother. Davis groaned and shook his head, yet didn't say anything more on the subject, knowing his mother was right.  
Mrs. Motomiya walked back to the table and sat down, Mr. Motomiya immeadialty starting a converstaion with his wife. Jun was on the phone giggling to her girlfriend, talking about cute boys. Davis ignored them, turning his gaze to Ken, was was still sitting there with his eyes closed.  
Davis sighed as sat down next to Ken, making the other boy snap his eyes open and look at him, dropping his fork.  
"Oh...Hi Davis. Done?" he asked. Davis smiled.   
"Yeah, I'm done. Wanna go play Donkey Madness?" asked Davis hopefully.  
"Davis, you do know I created that game, right?" smiled Ken. Davis smacked his hand on his forehead.   
"Duh! I keep fogetting!"  
"Sure. I'll play" spoke Ken to Davis' surprise. " I may have invented it, but that doesn't mean I don't like playing it!" 

Mr. Ichijouji scowled as he signed the papers in Tamachi City hall exactly one week later. It had taken exactly one week for the Ichijouji's (mainly Tsuko) to work on the adoption papers and get them all sorted out. Now all that was needed was the Motomiya's to sign the papers, making them Ken's official new guardians.  
Rika was in tears as she held onto her son tightly, or should I say, the Motomiya's new son. He was officially a Motomiya now that everyone had signed the papers. Rika had been forced by Tsuko to sign them. Ken was catonic, completely zoned out from the world. Single tears fell down his cheeks every so often as he clung to his mother.   
"Thank you all" said the judge. "Now that everyone has signed the papers, the Ichijouji's are hereby no longer to be in contact with the Motomiya's due to physical abuse which has been charged on Tsuko Ichijouji. And therefore, the Motomiya's are not permitted to be in contact with the Ichijoujis. Understand?"   
Rika was crying in hysterics as Tsuko pulled her away from Ken, where Anita Motomiya pulled Ken into a hug, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a gentle kiss on the head.  
"Poor baby" she crooned. Ken accepted her kindness almost greedily, for he hasn't had much it lately save from Davis, who was silently watching everything beside Kevin Motomiya.  
"Alright" continued the judge. "Now, the charge against Tsuko are to immediatly paid otherwise it will be three years in prison. I don't need to bother with evidence, it's evident enough of the abuse just by looking at the boy."  
It was true, the bruise from when Tsuko slapped Ken was still bright on his face.  
"Now that that has been taken care of. Case adjorned" finished the judge. Tsuko pushed Rika out the door withen seconds, making her unable to kiss her last and only son goodbye.  
"Goodbye my baby! Please take good care of my boy!" Rika sobbed out as she was pushed out the door. Anita put a compforting hand on ken's shoulder and squeezed him gently...like a mother would do.  
"I promise you I will..." she whispered. 

The Motomiya's kept their promise to Rika, and took great care of Ken. Ken himself had never been treated like an equal before in his life. He was either ignored, or treated with great respect as a genius. Ken was treated like a part of the family. He chuckled whenever Jun and Davis were at each other's throats over something as small as a cookie, and Anita had taken several lovely pictures of Ken with Jun and Davis, framing them scattering them around the house as though Ken had always been there.  
Ken learned to become more adept to being in such a place, and learned never to go into bathroom in the morning between seven and eight in the morning on weekends. Jun had pointedly left a large slap mark on his left cheek for walking in while she was getting ready. Ken had blushed a furious red and after having the door slammed into his face had started stuttering apologies to Jun.   
Jun eventually felt some pity for the boy and forgave him, but not before making Ken take a pair of Davis' underwear and give it to her. She said something about blackmail.  
Ken was currently in the living room. Davis was off somewhere in the apartment and frankly, Ken really didn't care. He was curled up contentedly on the couch reading a fasinating book called Twilight. It was about a girl who falls in love with a vampire and the vampire loves her back. But when another vampire comes along trying to take the girl's blood, the hero vampire must protect from getting bitten at all costs. Ken found it quite interesting, even though he was never one for romance books.   
Anita walked into the apartment door, having just arrived room for the store,and squeaked in surprise when she saw Ken sitting there silently.  
"Oh Ken dear! You startled me! You're just so quiet, unlike Jun and Davis!" she cried out, holding a hand up to her chest. Ken looked up at his book wide eyed.  
"Huh? Oh I"m sorry Mrs. Motomiya!" replied Ken sincerely.  
Anita smiled sadly. "Oh Ken. Please, call me Mama. I am your Mama now."  
Ken closed his book, his eyes half closed. He sighed dejectedly. Anita dropped her bags on the counter and walked over to Ken, wrapping her arms around Ken as she stood behind the couch.   
"I'm sorry about what happened with your parents sweety, and I know Kevin and I can't replace them, but please, let us try. We only wish to help you..."She whispered soothingly into his ear. Ken nodded, trying to keep the tears back. "Why don't you go and find Davis and play a video game to cheer you up?" Ken nodded again, sqeezing Anita's hand before letting go and standing up to get Davis. Anita sighed. It would take time for Ken to get used to things.


	12. Eight Years Later

Ken and Davis continued to get closer to one another. Ken was still extremely nervous around Davis and shy when acting all lovey dovey towards him, but more and more hugs took place as Ken began his new life with the Motomiya's. They kept everything to themselves. They didn't tell another living soul outside the Motomiya household about their relationship.  
Ken refused the very thought of it. He was frightened that other people would take the news just like his father had. To the dismay of Davis, Ken did nothing more but kiss and hug him, occasionally cuddle, however, Ken didn't like the thought of having sex just yet.  
"We need to be older Davis" insisted Ken. Davis would just nod his head and change the topic quickly, wether by saying what color the sky was, on what color shirt he was wearing.  
The years slowly rolled by, each other enjoying each other's company more and more. The digidestined soon forgave Ken, and after the battle with MaloMyotismon, Ken was considered one of them completely.  
The two of them hid their relationship well, acting normal around everyone esle, and acting lovey dovey alone. It wouldn't be for another eight years into their relationship, where things would begin to get bumpy.

Eight Years Later

Ken yawned as he woke up. He curled back under the covers on his bed and tried to fall back asleep. Wormmon lay beside him, sound asleep.  
"KEN!" cried Davis into Ken's ear. Ken's eyes snapped wide open.  
Falling off the bed, Ken glared up at his boyfriend. "Davis!" he growled.  
"Sorry Ken!" he leaned down and gave Ken a peck on the forehead. "But it's time to get up!"  
Ken slowly stood up to get changed. Taking off his shirt and walked over to his drawer, and was suprised when sneaky cold hands ran over his sides and onto his stomach, embracing him into a hug.  
"Can't we...?" Davis tralied off. Ken shook his head.  
"No Davis...you know how I feel about that..."  
"It's not like you can get pregnant!" cried Davis.  
Ken blushed at the very thought, pushing Davis away. He blushed a furious red. "DAVIS!"   
Davis laughed as he made his love frustrated. He let go of the indigo haired boy and went to get dressed himself.  
"So are we meeting the others later today?"asked Ken, poking his head through his shirt and adjusting it just right over his chest.  
"Yeah. We are meeting at library?" replied Davis, getting dressed himself on the other side of the room.  
Ken nodded, yet a minute later he furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute...Why the library? I didn't even know you knewof such a place Davis!" teased Ken.   
davis scowled at his roommate. "Ha ha, very funny! No, I knew it was there, I just had no desire to ever go there that's all!"   
Ken smiled, as it was now his turn to wrap his arms around his love. "But, don't you realise that the library is the very first place we...kissed?"  
Davis was silent for several moments, then he was smacking himself on the bed as Ken hung onto him, laughing. "Duh! Of course! How could I have forgotten? Wow! So that's where it all started..."  
Ken let go of Davis and walked to his bed. He no longer slept in a sleeping bag, for Mrs. Motomiya had boughten him a small bed that they had somehow crammed into Davis' room. It was a small space in the room now that the bed was there, but neither of the boys seemed to care.  
"Davis...do you promise to always be there for me, no matter what?" asked Ken quietly, looking out the window. Davis frowned.  
"Ken, you ask this all the time. Of course I'll be with you no matter what."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Now come on, let's grab something to eat so we can go meet the others, we wouldn't wanna be late now would we?" 

"You're late!" scolded Cody, Upamon in his arms. The digidestined sat out in front of the library waiting for Davis and Ken to arrive. When they did, Cody wasn't happy. He never was one for tardiness. Everyone was wearing bookbags, where they hid their digimon.  
Davis panted as he tried to run up to them. "Sorry! I had to fix my hair!"   
The whole group of friends looked exactly like they did eight years ago only taller and older. Their hair was the same, and they wore similar clothes as before. Yolei still wore large glasses, and Kari still carried a camera around her neck, much to the dismay of Ken and Davis, for she had a nack for catching them off-guard, and out of all the digidestined, they worried about her the most for finding out about their relationship. She sometimes acted as though she knew, but the two of them didn't want to take any chances by asking her if she did or not.  
"Davis! What is with you and your hair! What are you amrried to it! It's all you think about!" groaned Yolei at his excuse. Ken chuckled behind Davis as Davis hissed back at her.  
"Yeah, well I'm sure it takes you a good six hours just to clean one lense of your glasses, they're so big!"   
Yolei huffed in irritation yet didn't comment, only crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
"Let's not fight you guys, let's just have fun today" spoke TK for the first time that day. Kari agreed, grabbing TK's arm.  
Ken frowned at the two as they smiled at each other, then looked at Davis, who was letting Demi-Veemon out of his bag. Davis had had a fot when he discovered that TK and Kari were dating, even though they were two years into their own relationship, and it pained Ken to see that Davis was that upset about the two of them being together. At times ken had to wonder wether ot not Davis still had feelings for Kari. He shuddered. He hoped not, the last thing he wanted to happen was his love to be taken away from him, and by a girl no doubt. Sighing, Ken dropped his bag on the ground gently and let Wormmon hop out of his bag.  
"There already?" asked the large green bug. Ken nodded.  
"Well, we might just carry you...Unless you wish to go into my bag again?" asked Ken sneakily. Wormmon shivered, shaking his head quickly. The digimon hated being put inside their bags, but knew it was the only way without being seen or caught.  
"Say, forget the library, why don't we go to the digital world today?" suggested TK, kissing Kari on the head.  
"That's sounds like a great idea!" cried Yolei.  
"But wait! Cody and I have some research to do for school. We can't just ditch that" whined Kari.  
"Okay, then why don't we get your research then go to the digital world?" offered Ken. Everyone looked at him. This always happened, for Ken really didn't speak often, they forget he was even there at times.   
TK nodded, liking the idea. "Okay, sounds like a plan! Let's go!"  
"Now wait a minute!" argued Davis. "I refuse to go in there and look at books! They hurt my head!"  
"Yeah well maybe if you looked at books more often, they wouldn't hurt you as much" mumbled Ken. Davis glared at him. It was moments like this that fooled the others into thinking that there was nothing going on.  
"Very funny" sneered Davis, making Ken chuckle.  
With that said, the six friends made their way up to the libray doors and inside.  
It was large library, with a high ceiling and elegant walls. Rows and rows of books filled several rooms, not to mention an upper floor and downstairs.Kari and Cody made their way towrads the Chemistry section, for that was where they had to find research, while everyone else seated themselves at a neraby table. But before ken could sit down, Davis cleared his throat, making Ken look up at him. Davis moved his eyes toward a row of books clear in the back of the room, where it was very secluded. Ken nodded, and before Yolei or TK could notice that they were leaving, they snuck away.  
Once they were safely behind the rows of books, Ken and Davis gazed at each other, smiling. Davis wrapped his arms around Ken's tiny waist and held him close.  
"You're cute" whispered Davis, making Ken blush.  
"Yeah, well so are you..." Ken whispered back. Davis brushed a hand over Ken's cheek, caressing it gently. Ken closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, soaking it all in. Raising his arms to fold into Davis' chest, Ken welcomed the light kisses he was now getting on the top of his head. He curled himself closer to Davis' embrace without a care in the world. He looked up as Davis looked down and they kissed.  
Slowly opening his eyes, after breaking the kiss and looking past Davis' large shoulder, Ken gasped, his eyes wide. His initial instinct was to back away from Davis and start denying everything, instead, he only trembled, staring into Yolei's wide eyes. 

"What the hell--?" shrieked Yolei. Davis turned in surprise, covering Ken from view without knowing it.  
"Oh! Uh...Hi Yolei!" Davis sweatdropped. He reached a hand behind his head and scratched behind his head. "So, what brings you to the..." he glanced around, trying to figure out what section they were in. he glimpsed a sign that read "geography". "Geography section eh?"  
Yolei crossed her arms and scowled. "Don't give me that Davis! I can see Ken trembling like an idiot behind you!"  
"I-I'm not an idiot!" stuttered Ken from behind Davis, who shushed him.  
"Where you two-...kissing...?" spat Yolei, unable to get the words to come out properly. Ken grabbed Davis by the shoulder, shaking his head, while Davis looked up at Yolei confidently.  
"Yes. We were..."  
Ken squeaked sadly, tightening his hold on Davis' jacket. Davis frowned, he knew Ken hated the thought of the others finding out, and he knew Ken was afraid that the others would take the news similar to how his father did, or perhaps worse, somehow.   
"Relax Ken" hissed Davis under his breath. He could feel Ken shaking violently as they both waited for Yolei's reply.   
"You...were...That's so...gross" muttered Yolei.   
Davis was jerked backwards suddenly as Ken panicked, he then felt Ken let go, only to turn back in time to see Ken running away in the other direction.  
'Off to hide in a closet no doubt' thought Davis. 'That guy can be such a mouse sometimes...It's hard to think that he was once the Kaiser. Definitely gets it from his mom.'  
Davis turned his attention back to Yolei, ready to chew her out for saying it was gross.  
"Yeah? Well what's so gross about it?" demanded Davis, looking back in hopes to see ken coming back. There was bo sign of him. he turned back to Yolei. "We were only doing what people do when they love each other!"  
"LOVE each other!" cried Yolei. Davis nodded. "You mean you're both...gay?"  
Davis nodded without atwinge of regret. "Yeah, I've liked Ken ever since I first met him at the soccer game!"   
Realization hit Yolei like a lightning bolt. "That strawberry incident...was that-?"  
"Yep. I was trying to get Ken to like me..."  
"And the time you guys went to the beach for that school project?"  
"Oh, it was for a project" snickered Davis. "Just not for school."  
Yolei made a sickening sound, making Davis scowl.  
"You have a dirty mind Yolei! We didn't do anything like that! It was just a day to ourselves where we didn't have to worry about you guys discovering us!"  
"No! It's not just that! It's just that - Davis...Ken and I used to go out..." whispered Yolei.  
Davis sighed, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I know Yolei..." he sighed once more. "And it was very hard for him to break up with you..."  
Yolei's eyes widened as she realized something. She glared at Davis. "Did he-?" Davis gulped nervously, averting his eyes elsewhere other than Yolei. "Did he break up with me...to be with you?"  
"Listen Yolei. It's compliacted okay. Ken's sorry, I know he is. But can't you just be happy for him and me?" replied Davis, avoiding the question entirely. Yolei scowled at Davis, yet said no more. She turned her back to him and sulked off. Sweatdropping in relief, Davis headed towards the opposite direction in search of his beloved Ken.


	13. Telling and Disaster

Davis searched the library high and dry. He couldn't seem to locate Ken. Where could he possibly have gone...unless..he wasn't even IN the library anymore...Davis stopped in his tracks, wondering wether or not Ken would have left or not.  
"Psst!" came a voice. Davis turned to the magazine rack and found a little girl trying to get his attention.  
"Yeah?" asked Davis.  
The little blonde girl blushed shyly, then pointed a finger behind her towards the corner of the room.  
"There's a boy back there who told me to get you! He looks sad. I think you might wanna cheer him up!"   
Davis grinned as he looked up, ignoring the girl as he made his way back to the corner of the room. He spotted Ken in the corner just as the girl said he would be, leaning heavily against the row of books, his head in his hands, his thin body shaking. Davis cocked a head. He had been wearing a blue outfit, and now that Ken had his head down, he looked like nothing but a giant blueberry.  
Ken could hear Davis' heavy footsteps even on the carpet, making him look up, tears on his face. He saw Davis and imediatly jumped up, but Davis pulled him back.  
"Davis!" whined Ken.  
"Ken! Come on! Please! Don't do this to me!" cried Davis, pulling Ken back into his arms. Ken struggled and wialed quietly in his amrs for several moments, then stopped, letting in.  
"I'm sorry" mumbled Ken. "It's just-"  
"You're afraid they would take it like your father did" finished Davis knowingly. Ken shrugged into Davis' chest.  
"Basically" Ken admitted in a mumbled voice.  
"Ken..." Davis said in a whiny voice. "Relax! They are not like him! They'll understand!"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want them all to know!" argued Ken, wiping away his tears and standing up straight to look Davis in the face. Davis smiled at him sadly.  
"Oh come on. I know they'll be fine. They'll take it well" Davis encouraged. Ken reluctanlty took Davis' hand, allowing the taller boy to lead Ken away from his sancturary and over to where Yolei and the others were currently huddled. They were whispering quietly to themselves, making glances at the two boys coming closer to them.  
Yolei panicked as she saw them come close and told them to shush.  
"Ken! Davis! Hi!" squeaked Yolei, her hands behind her back. She took a few steps back as Ken and Davis approached and stopped several feet away from them.  
Kari sighed and pushed Yolei to the side, walking up to the two lovers. She smiled. "Congradulations you two." she shook their hands. "I will admit I was surprised when I found out but you two do much a cute couple."  
Ken furrowed his brow. "You talk as though you've known about us for a while."  
Kari blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Well, I kind of did."  
TK, Yolei, and Cody took an intake of breath while Ken and Davs just stared at her in awe.  
"Well it wasn't too hard to figure it out. You two were always hip and hip, and besides, I...saw you two kiss once. I knew then." She lifted up the camera around her neck and looked into it. Davis grabbed Ken and made a pose, smiling for the camera. Ken could only have enough time to give a small smile and a blush before Kari took the picture.  
"Aw! So cute!" gushed Kari.  
"So, are you guys okay with this?" asked a nervous Ken, wringing his hands together.  
TK shrugged. "We don't have much choice but to except do we?"  
Davis nodded. "Yep! Pretty much."  
Yolei and Cody finally got used to the idea of them being a couple, however, they still kept their distance for the rest of the studying group. About an hour and a half later, everyone was all done looking up their research for school, and as TK said, it was now time to go to the digital world.  
Sneaking into thier old school was simple, and as they pulled out their digivices, they prepared themselves for a day of fun. 

"Ah! This is the life isn't it Ken?" asked Davis as he strecthed out his arms with a yawn. Ken saw is oppurtune moment and started tickling Davis while his arms where in the arm, making Davis shout out for him to stop.  
They were currently walking around, minding their own bussiness. The others had all seperated. Cody and Yolei went one way, TK and Kari went another, while Davis and Ken walked aimlessly through the digiworld woods, Wormmon and Veemon following them happily.  
The woods continued to get darker and darker and the trees became thicker and thicker. Less sunshine was coming through as Ken realized where they were.  
"Davis. I think we should turn back" he commented, concern etched on his face. Davis scoffed at him.  
"Nah, we're fi-"  
Davis was interupted by Ken's scream of panic.  
"KEN!" cried a frantic Wormmon. Davis looked over to see a large black eriee looking creature around Ken, a thin fingered hand covering his mouth, it's other arm wrapped around Ken's waist.  
The creature cackled, glaring red eyes at Davis. "Let him go!" he cried.  
The creature was suddenly hit by an attack. "V Laser!"  
Still holding onto Ken, the creature cackled one last time, and disapeared, taking Ken with him, Ken's scream still lingering in the air. "DAVIS!" the echo cried.  
"KEN!" screamed Davis, falling to the gorund where Ken once stood seconds before. XVeemon de-digivolved into Veemon and bounced to Davis' side, who was crying. It had happened all so quick! So unexpected!  
Wormmon was in tears as well, and as Davis composed himself minutes later, and scooped both digimon into his arms, he vowed quietly, "I'll get that creature...and get Ken back...if it's the last thing I do..."

Everything was dark...It was so cold...  
Ken cracked his eyes open to see that he was in what looked to be a prison cell. It was cold and dank, wet and disgusting. He tried moving his arms, only to see that he was attached to the wall, his feet and hands bound to the wall by metal straps.  
"So..."hissed a voice. "You awaken at last... You're friends are only just arriving. They found our base quicker than expected. But no matter, you are awake now..."   
"What do you want? Who are you?" croaked Ken.  
The creature showed itself. It looked like nothing but a giant black mass of goo. It was eriee and the light around it was sucked in by it's blackness. It had no feet the Kren could see, but is had long fingers and only red eyes for a face.  
It lifted its hand, revealing a bottle with a red liquid inside. Looking up at Ken it cackled.  
Ken tried to struggle as the creature tried sticking the contents of the bottle down his throat, buit it was no use, the creature was too strong. Ken had no choice but to swallow whatever it was was.  
He gagged. Dizziness controlled his line of thought. His stomach felt as though it were doing summersaults.He groaned, he so desperately wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor, but couldn't cause he was chained to the wall. Tears welled up in his arms from an unknown pain in his groin.  
The black creature cackled happily. "Feeling the pain aren't you...?" Ken winced, wishing he could be anyehere else but there, and without the terrible pain. "What have we done to you is something you're most wondering, I'm sure..."  
Ken somehow managed to nod between the pain. The black creature cackled once more.  
"Well, what was inside the bottle was known as a fertility Potion. We digimon hardly use it. The only time we do is after Great Wars when even Primary Village won;t give us new baby digimon. We must make our own then and only then."  
Ken's eyes widened in panic. "F-Fertility Potion? You mean - ?"  
The black creature's red eyes flashed dangerously. "The next human you see will be the father of your baby.."  
Ken's eyes were wide with fright, his mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't possible...was it?   
Ken didn't have much time to think it all through, for the door of the prison cell began to shudder as someone began pounding on it.   
"It's jammed!" came TK's voice from outside. The black creature turned to the door, yet spoke to Ken.  
"Yes, that's right. We willingly let your friends find us. That is precisely what we wanted."  
"S-So, you mean to tell me that -"   
"The next person you see will be the father of your baby. Those are cramps you are feeling, that of which a girl feels once a month. Once you see the next person, you will become with child..."  
"W-With child...?" repeated Ken, his eyes staring straight ahead of him at the filthy floor.  
"Have fun..." hissed the creature, and it disapeared. The prison room got considerably lighter now that it had left and Ken could now see the door. Someone was turning the handle.  
"Ouch! Aw shit!" Ken could hear Davis moan outside the door.  
"What is it?" asked TK's voice.  
"Sprained my ankle. Go on! They said Ken was in there! Go get him!" cried Davis urgently.  
The door knob started shaking again as TK tried to open it, then just as it was about to open, Ken closed his eyes.  
Davis...he was the first person he had to see, at least then the baby will belong to someone he loves...  
Ken closed his eyes tightly as hung on the wall, and could picture TK banging the door open as he did.  
"KEN!" shouted TK as he saw his friend. He then stopped when he noted that his eyes were closed tightly, almost as though he were in pain.  
"Get Davis..." moaned Ken. TK regarded his friend sadly before going off to do so.  
Ken sighed as TK left. The pain was already starting to go away...even though he hadn't even seen Davis yet, just in his presence it helped the pain. TK dragged in a snarling Davis who was holding onto his foot and ankle, cursing as he did, yet stopped right after he saw Ken.  
"KEN!" he cried,and ignored the pain in his foot, he ran up to Ken and unchained him.   
Ken slowly opened his eyes, looking staright into Davis' chocolate ones. "Davis..." whispered Ken happily.  
"Relax love, I'm here..." soothed Davis, his anger about his ankle vansihed. Within seconds, Davis had managed to get Ken free from the chains and Ken immedialty fell into Davis' arms, enjoying the embrace.  
"Davis!" cried Ken, unable to keep back the tears.  
"Ken! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" asked Davis franticly as he rubbed Ken's back.  
Ken froze. "Well- They uh..." Ken looked up into Davis' expecting face. "N-No Davis...they didn't...They just scared me was all..." Ken then rested his head on Davis' shoulder, guilt taking over him.  
Davis smiled at that responce and gently took Ken around the waist and followed TK out the door, moaning in pain from his ankle as he went. 


	14. Joe

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is me, EricaX speaking! I would just like to take a moment and thank all of you who have following my fanfics, and f

Hitchhiker Chapter 14

The three boys had limped their way through the hospital doors over an hour ago, and now, TK and Ken were now waiting outside in the waiting room for Davis' check-up for his ankle to be over. As they waited, TK stared off into space out the large window they were next to, watching as the wind blew the tree branches the this way and that. Every now and then he would glance up at the television screen up in the corner of the room.

Ken on the other hand, sat several chairs away from him, staring off at the floor next to his feet, his hand resting on his stomach. Frowning, Ken rubbed it a bit, deep in thought.

TK glanced over and watched as Ken did that, frowning as well. "What's the matter? You have a stomach ache?"

"You could say that..." mumbled Ken, his eyes not moving from their spot on the floor.

Tk went silent after that, not knowing what else to say. The two boys sat there in though for another twenty minutes until Davis finally wobbled out of the room on crutches.

"Davis!" cried a worried Ken. He jumped up from his chair, immediatly hugging the taller boy.

Davis laughed. "Hey! Hey! Watched the handicapped!"

TK walked slowly up to the two boys with a grin on his face. "Handicapped, Davis, I think they are going to need to come up with a whole new word for you" he snickered. Ken looked at the blonde with a laugh as Davis glowered at him.

Grumbling, Davis started using his crutches and made his way towards the door. "Come on, let's go before TF starts cracking more of his lame jokes..."

"Davis?"

Davis turned his head to look at Ken, TK doing the same thing, for Ken had been walking behind them.

"What is it Ken?" asked Davis, concerned. "You're not hurt too are you?"

Ken shook his head, looking down at his wringing hands. "No...Um..." He glanced up at TK, who was also listening. "Um...Could we talk...later...in private?" That said, Ken blushed a bright red.

Davis blinked. "Ah, sure Ken! We can talk. Heck, we can talk now if you want."

Ken shook his head as they started walking out the hospital doors. "Um...No..." He looked at TK again, who was looking straight ahead. "Later...please..."

Davis shrugged. "Alright dude, whatever floats your boat."

TK and Ken then managed to help Davis down the steps in front of the hospital and into the back seat of TK's car, which drove away minutes later.

"Dr. Kido. You have a phone call" spoke a small woman's high voice at the front desk.

A man with long shoulder length blue hair and large glasses walked up to the front desk, a clipboard in his hand and a pencil sitting on top of his ear. He looked over at the woman and smiled.

"Thanks Nancy, I can take it in my office" he spoke.

Joe Kido, one of the eight original digidestined, walked into his office and closed the door, picking up the phone and sitting on his chair.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"H-Hello. Dr. Kido?" came a timid guy's voice. Joe's eyes widened when he heard the voice. He knew that voice from anywhere, there was only one person he knew with that commanding yet shy voice. Ken Ichijouji.

"Ken?" asked Joe into the phone.

"Y-yes. Yeah it's me Joe" replied Ken, a little startled that Joe knew it was him.

"Hey Ken! How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while!" marveled Joe. Ken cleared his throat, making Joe from rambling on more about how they haven't seen each other. "Oh! Sorry ken! Uh...What is it that you need? A check-up?"

"Uh...Well yeah Joe. But this isn't going to be a normal check-up...at least...not the last time I checked...

considering I'm a boy..." ken festered. Joe's eyebrows knotted together in concern, not following what ken was saying.

"Ken? What's the matter? Are you okay?" demanded Joe, concerned.

"I'm not sure..." mumbled ken on the other side of the line.

Joe sat straight in his chair and started flipping threw his desk for his calender, he found it, and ran his finger down the dates to see when he was next available for Ken.

"Umm...Are you free Tuesday Ken? Tuesday at three? That's two days from now. Can you wait that long for a check-up?" asked Joe, hoping it was enough time.

"Well...I suppose" Ken sighed.

"I'm sorry ken, but I can't get you in until then. I've got daily clients. Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not serious, now just drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of r-"

"Just answer me this then!" Ken cried, not letting Joe finish. Joe listened. "Is it possible for a guy to get pregnant?"

There was silence on both ends as Joe tried to comprehend what Ken just asked him. Joe fumbled with his words.

"Uh...well...hmm...uh...Well,the odds are EXTREMELY slim, but some can, depending if they were born wrong or developed incorrectly while in the mother's stomach...Yes, I suppose...Why? It's really not likely Ken? Are you sure it's okay? Ken? Ken?" Joe looked at the phone, being able to hear only the dial tone, meaning that Ken had hung up on him.

The Motomiya household was unusually quiet for a Sunday. Davis and Jun were usually neck and neck with each other while Ken stood at the sidelines trying to break them up. But not today. Jun was at a friend'shouse and Davis was playing with Demi-Veemon.

Wormmon and Ken both sat on Ken's bed. Wormmon was eating a strawberry Ken had given him, while Ken himself flipped through several of Jun's magazines.

Davis looked up from Demi-Veemon, catching his boyfriend looking at his sister's magazines and frowned.

"You know, Jun is going to so kill you if she finds out you've been looking at her stuff" he commented.

"You're one to talk Davis" Ken muttered, flipping the page, his legs crossed. "At least I don't steal her make-up and try it on when no one's looking."

Davis froze, turning a bright red all over. Demi-Veemon looked up at his partner from his lap and smiled. "Davis! I didn't know you wanted to become a girl! But being a girl means having to live with mood swings and times of the month!"

"W-Who told you that?" demanded Davis.

"I heard you're sister talking on the phone about stuff like that..." replied the little blue creature.

Ken had gone silent throughtout the whole scene, watching the two closely. He watched as Davis took Demi-veemon by around the waist and started throwing him up and down, cursing Jun for saying that kind of stuff for his digimon partner to hear.

"Ken? What's the matter?" came Wormmon's voice from Ken's side. Looking down, Ken considered whether or not to tell Wormmon or not. Sighing, he decided to do it later, when davis wasn't near. He didn't want Davis to get all upset before his check-up with Joe. He didn't want to make a mountain out of an anthill just yet.

"N-Nothing's wrong Wormmon, I'm just tired is all" replied Ken. He tried to change the subject. "Did you enjoy that strawberry?"

Wormmon smiled. "Oh yes! Very much so! May I have another?"

"Sure!" Ken got up and walked out into the empty kitchen to get some more strawberrys for Wormmon,and when he came back, he found Davis sitting where Ken was, reading Jun's magazine. Ken froze at the door. Davis looked up and grinned. "What? You can look at these things, but I can't?"

Ken just shook his head.

The two days went by painfully slowly for Ken. He was constantly on pins and needles for every time he ate or his stomach twitched in hunger, he was pressured and worried by the fact that he could possibly be with child.

But Tuesday finally came, and while Davis was out helping his mother grocery shop at three o'clock, Ken snuck out of the house, into his car and drove to the hospital, where Joe was going to give him a check-up.

Joe walked into the blank looking room with a single bed, Ken sitting nervously on top of it. Ken hated hospitals, he always felt sick in them, and dirty, as though he didn't belong there.

Joe smiled at his friend, taking the pecil off his ear and started writing on his clip-board.

"Afternoon Ken. How are you? Any better from the other day when we spoke on the phone?" Joe began, still writing.

"No" mumbled ken truthfully, his hands on his lap.

Joe shook his head. "Okay, well, let's just start with the basics then shall we?"

Ken waited as Joe went through all the steps, hoping that there was something else causing his problems other than a pregnancy.

"Let me see inside your ears..." Joe whispered, looking at Ken's ears with an instrument.

He then looked inside Ken's mouth, then eyes, and then tested Ken's knees.

Everything was fine.

"Well ken. That is a check-up and nothing seems to be wrong. Maybe it's just all up in here" he said, tapping K

Ken lightly on the head. Ken shook his head.

"No! Joe! I'm pregnant!" cried out Ken. Joe just looked at him for a moment, then felt Ken's head. He looked down at his clipboard again.

"Maybe I did the check-up wrong..." he muttered.

"No Joe! I was kidnapped!" Ken blurted out. Joe looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"The other day, we went to the digital world. I was captuered by these strange digimon. Not like any we've ever seen before. They poured this liquid down my throat and told me that the next person I saw, would be the father of my child. I didn't believe it until I started feeling cramps like a girl would. Davis was the first one I saw and I haven't felt the same since!"

"That's quite a story you have there Ken, are you sure it wan't just a dream?" asked Joe.

"Yes! I'm sure! Cause Davis hurt his ankle while he and TK were trying to save me, and today he's on crutches!" cried Ken.

"Davis was in here the other day...?" asked Joe. "Hm...that explains all those missing lolipops..."

"Please Joe! You have to belive me! Isn't there some kind of a test you can do to see if I really am?"

Joe sighed. "Well, there is one that girl's take to see if they are pregnant, but...you're not going to like it..."

Ken cocked his head to one side as Joe leaned in a whispered something into Ken's ear.

"WHAT? They do that?" cried a shocked Ken after Joe told him the test he would have to take. Joe nodded.

"Yep, it has something to do with their u-"

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS!" shouted a hysteric Ken. Joe walked out of the room for several moments, then walked back in with a stick looking thing.

"Here, this is what you use, the bathroom's right over there..." instructed Joe.

Ken walked back into the room six minutes later, handing Joe, who was now wearing gloves, the stick. His face was full of disgust and humiliation. Joe looked at the stick as Ken sat down on the hard bed, waiting for the results.

"Positive..." whispered Joe.

"Hmm? What?" asked ken, having drifted off into space.

"It's positive..."

"Well what does that mean?" demanded Ken.

"You were right. You are in fact pregnant" spoke Joe, dead serious.

Ken's eyes widened in fear and shock. "A-Are you sure?"

"These tests don't lie Ken. And considering that you're a guy, there's even LESS chances of it lying" Joe answered.

Sighing, Ken looked into his lap. "Well, I guess...I'll just have to do it..."

Joe looked up at this. "You don't want an abortion?"

"What's that?" asked Ken, confused.

"Abortion? Abortion is when a woman kills the baby inside her before it can grow and be born" replied Joe.

"So...Murder, basically" sneered Ken at the very thought.

Joe nodded sadly."That's pretty much what it is, but Ken. It's going to be really difficult for you to have this child, since...you're not meant to have one, you don't have the right organs and you're body just doesn't work that way."

Ken shook his head. "Yes, but I refuse to kill it. I've killed enough in my life..."

Joe knew he couldn't agrue with that. He had killed many digimon as Digimon Emperor.

"Alright then. I'll help you in anyway I can Ken. We'll get through this okay. For now, just get some rest, stay away from smoke, no drinking, and be very aware of odd food cravings."

Ken cocked his head to one side again, not understanding the last little bit.


	15. Davis' Reaction

Hitchhiker - 15  
Joe called everyday, making sure that Ken was okay. Davis always asked him who it was he was talking to and everytime Ken would just shush him and by the time Ken was off the phone, Davis would forget to ask, or not care.  
Joe was always giving him tips and pointers on how to keep the baby and himself healthy. oe made a dietary guideline for Ken to start following, making sure the baby got enough nutrients.  
Ken was currntly on the phone with Joe, who was telling him why it was so importent to eat all the right foods, especially now.  
"You see Ken, there is a 95 chance that you child will either be very weak, die at birth, or be mentally retarted due to you being a male. Males were not meant to have children for a reason. They don't have the right organs and food suplliment females have. I just want to make sure you realize that."  
"Thanks Joe" mumbled ken, who was depressed on the other side of the line.  
"I'll talk to you later Ken" finished Joe, hanging up. ken hung up the phone and walked into his and Davis' room, where he plopped himself down on the bed.  
Davis, who had been reading a comic book on his bed, looked over at him and sighed, irritated.  
"Ken! What is the matter with you? For a week now you've been on the phone for hours and afterwards, you're always all depressed. What is going on?" Davis demanded to know.  
Ken shook his head. "Not now Davis...Please..." he begged, then fell asleep.

Ken walked into the room on his tiptoes, afraid that any movement may break his sudden courage to tell Davis at last that he was with child.It had been a week since Joe confirmed to him that he was a pregnant.  
He didn't want to admit it to himself, but after reading Joe's results over and over again, and hearing it from Joe himself, who wasn't about to lie to him, he couldn't deny it anymore. And now it was time to tell Davis...  
Ken gingerly knocked on the door to davis' bedroom, peering inside to see that davis was...making his bed?  
Blinking, Ken took in the odd sight of his boyfriend actaully doing something related to cleaning.  
"D-Davis...?"   
Davis turned towards the door at the sound of ken's voice. "I-I'm not making my bed! Honest!" In panic, Davis rips the bedsheets off the bed and onto the floor, Ken watching with a smile playing on his lips as he watched it fall to the floor.  
"You know, that's not a bad thing" smiled Ken quietly, appreciating Davis' goofiness to lighten his turmoil.  
"I-I know! But it'll ruin my reputation of having a messy room! And it will also prove to you that your nagging has finally paid off!" huffed Davis.  
Ken smiled, then slowly remembered the whole point of coming in to talk to him. He sighed, here goes...  
"D-Davis?" began Ken, walking up to his love and wrapping his arms and his waist. Davis blinked him wide eyed for a moment, then smiled.  
"Yes?"   
Ken averted his gaze so that he wasn't looking into davis' eyes, making Davis frown. "Y-You won't ever leave me...will you?"  
Davis laughed. "Ken! You ask this all the time and the answer is still the same! No! I will never leave you!"  
Ken nodded into Davis' chest as he rested against him. "Even if...I told you I...was pregnant...?"  
Time seemed to stand still...  
Davis was froszen in his spot as Ken still held him, his breathing seemed to slow considerably, only making Ken more nervous.  
"Davis?" ventured Ken bravely, finally looking up into his face. davis was staring down at him coldly.  
"Ken, what are you talking about?"  
"D-Davis, I...got pregnant!"  
"How the hell did you get pregnant! We're still virgins for God's sake! Unless-" Davis stopped abruptly, pushing Ken out of his arms. He pointed a finger at Ken as he glared daggers at him.  
"Unless you've been seeing someone else!" shouted Davis accusingly. Ken shook his head, trembling. "That person you've been taklking to on the phone every day!"  
"No Davis! I didn't! That was Joe I was talking to!" ken shut up. That's didn't help matters get any better.  
Davis seemed not to have heard him, for he was now pacing the room back and forth as Ken watched him.  
"wait..." Davis turned to ken, looking him up and down. "You're a guy. How the hell'd you get pregnant, you're not some knocked up girl!"  
Ken shook his head. "Davis, if you would only let me explain-"  
"Explain what? The fact that you've cheated on me?"  
Ken put his head in his hands, getting very frustrated.  
"Davis. I told you, I didn't cheat on you. Re-Remember the other day, when I was kidnapped in the digital world?" ken paused to see if Davis would reply, but he didn't. "Well, those creatures, they forced something down my throat while they had me.They then began to explain that the next person I see would be the father of my baby. TK walked in first, but my eyes were closed and I didn't see him, and when I did open them, you were there, and the first person I saw."  
"What is this nonsense Ken?" demanded Davis.  
"Davis! It's not nonsense! How else do you explain me getting pregnant?"  
"Well, that I don't know" admitted davis regretfully, his face still smug as he crossed his arms.  
"Davis please" begged Ken, putting a hand on his stomach. "What's the big deal? We were always going to be together anyway, right?"  
"That's right..." whispered Davis to Ken's happiness. Davis' voice seemed a lot quieter, less violent. "But that was before this happened..."  
Ken's eyes filled with tears. "D-Davis! You're not telling me that you're-" Ken gulped, almost afraid to say the words in case that wasn't what Davis was thinking.  
"You can't leave me now Davis! What about -?"  
"The baby?" spat Davis. "Good God! Get an abortion! I refuse to be a father at THIS age!"  
Ken was in tears now, near hysterics. "A-Abortion! Abortion? Davis! Do you even know what abortion is?"  
"Yeah I know! It's when you kill the baby before it can grow and be born! I'm not as stupid as you think Ken!"  
"I never said you were stupid..." mumbled Ken. "Why can't we just have it together?" Ken bravely steps into Davis' crossed arms, holding onto them as he looked up, Davis a good foot taller than him.  
"Come on...it'll be nice...We can name it...Davis Jr." ken tried to giggle.  
"Sure...I'll be sure to put it on your gravestone when I'm done pummeling you into oblivion!" Davis raised a fist as Ken backed away, his arms up to try and protect him.  
"Davis!"  
"You ruined my life you little pissant!" roared Davis. "Now thanks to you, I have to tell my parents and everyone else I know that I'm having a kid at the age of 18! How do you think that'll look for me Ken? Huh? Not well! That's what!"  
"Well it's not gonna help my reputation much either Davis! At least you have parents to tell! I can't even tell mine!"  
"That's only cause your father saw how disgraceful you were when he discovered you were gay!"  
Ken growled under his breath. "Alright. Let's get one thing straight here Davis." Ken was now pointing the finger and glaring daggers.  
"YOU were the one who started this whole mess! YOU were the one who came onto me! Six years ago you came up to me and KISSED me! YOU were the one who couldn't stand the thought of me being with Yolei, or anyone else for that matter! Had it not been for you Davis, we wouldn't be here now! I wouldn't be mysteriously knocked up with YOUR child and we would BOTH be happy!"  
"I thought I was doing the right thing! Back then you were sweet and charming and adorable! Now, you're this pathetic ass who's supposedly pregnant!"  
"I am! Don't you care?"  
"No! Get away from me!" Davis started randomly gathering Ken's belongings and shoving them into his face.  
"I don't wanna see your sorry ass ever again!" DavIs roared, throwing more stuff at Ken, who could only stand there and try to catch his stuff.   
Then Davis started grabbing Ken's picture frames and throwing them, only not to Ken, but out the door, where they shattered into millions of peices.  
The last one Davis grabbed was Ken's only picture of Osamu, since he moved out of his parents' home. Ken watched as the frame left Davis' hand in slow motion. "DAVIS! NOO!" Ken cried. But it was too quick and sudden. Ken was unable to get to the frame in time.  
It crashed to the floor, the picture getting cut up by the peices of glass as it hit the floor just outside Davis' door. Tears ran freely down Ken's cheeks as he ran over to it, still getting clothes and things thrown at him, and knelt down, hoping desperately to fix it.  
Ken lifted the actual picture up to his chest, closing his eyes and treasuring the now ripped photograph, and then looked over to Davis sadly.  
His eyes went wide as Ken saw what Davis was throwing next.  
His book collection!  
Thick heavy books came pummeling towards Ken, who hand't enough to get away from the first one, and got hit hard in the shoulder by his favorite book.  
Tons of books started getting thrown at him, and Ken soon moved out of the way, using the wall for protection.  
"Come back in here you coward!" screamed Davis from inside the room.  
Ken took in a deep breath and looked inside the doorway, only to get hit in the face by his pillow.   
"Listen here buddy! What you don't take with you know, I'm pitchin'! So you better decide what you want, cause it's gone!"  
"W-What? That's not fair Davis!" sobbed Ken.  
"And you bringing this bomb shell of news saying you're pregnant IS fair?" Davis retorted.  
Ken whimpered. "You promised me you'd NEVER leave me!"  
"Again, that was BEFORE you told me all this" hissed Davis in return.  
Crying, Ken had no choice but to start gathering up the things he would need most. Shirts, pants, underwear, socks, shoes. He snuck his way to the bathroom and collected his tooth paste and tooth brush, along with his deoderant. He stuffed everything he could into his soccer duffle bag Davis had thrown at him. When most of the important things were packed away, and after Davis had thrown all his cothes out the door, Davis began to throw his pillows and bed sheets. Ken quickly gathered them as well, and stuffed them into his bag.  
"Hey!" cried davis suddenly. Ken looked up, afraid of what was coming next.   
"What?" he asked.  
"Where is that worthless partner of yours?" Davis demanded. He then stormed out of his room, past Ken and into the living room, where Ken had last seen Wormmon eating the last of his strawberries.  
Demi-Veemon, who had been hiding under the bed this whole time, made his way over to ken, patting him on the arm, sympathetically. Ken smiled, but the stood quickly, wanting to get Wormmon as soon as possible.  
"KEN!" came the terrified cry of Wormmon. Ken ran into the living room and found Davis holding Wormmon by his antenae, the little worm squirming, tears in his eyes.  
"DAVIS! Let him go! He never did anything!" cried Ken, duffle bag in his shoulder. He made for Wormmon and grabbed the little critter from Davis' tight grasp, craddling Wormmon in his arms protectively.  
"Oh! So now you care about your partner!" sneered davis, reffering to Ken's emperor days. Ken ignored him, grabbing his D-3 and D-Terminal from the table before Davis could take those too.  
"I'm leaving" whispered Ken, brushing past Davis.  
"Good! I don't wanna see your sorry ass ever again!" shouted Davis angrily. He walked behind ken until he was out the door, then slammed the front door in his face, leaving Ken out in the cold rain. Well, the balcony of the building was keeping him dry, but it was still raining, and still matched his mood. He cried all the way down the elevator and onto the first floor. He walked out of the front door to the apartment building crying and soon was getting poured on.  
"Ken? What happened? Are we moving?" asked Wormmon sadly, loking up into Ken's face.  
"Yeah Wormmon, we are..." whispered Ken through his tears.  
"Why?" asked Wormmon.  
"I'm pregnant" replied Ken bitterly. "And Davis is angry at me for being so."  
"But, I thought only human girls could get that" spoke Wormmon wisely.  
"You're right, but this is an exception. I'll explain better later..." Wormmon nodded, saying no more.

Ken didn;t know how long he had been walking through the rain, but soon he found a car pulling up next to him, and the window was pulled down. Kari poked her head out of the car window.  
"Ken! What are you doing? You'll freeze to death! Get in!" cried Kari.   
Ken didn't need to be told twice, he opened the back door to the black car and hopped in. Wormmon shook himself as a dog would, making Ken giggle a bit.  
"So ken, wanna tell us what happened, or are we waiting for a wet Davis to come along?" asked TK. Ken shook his head sadly, willing to keep the tears back.  
Kari saw this in the rearview mirror and gasped silently. She turned around in the car and looked at ken. ' "What happned? Why are you crying?" ashed begged to know.  
Ken shivered a bit before answering. "Davis kicked me out..."


	16. Aftermath

Author's Note: I just wanted to take a second and thank you all for your comments and for reading them. I may not reply to them all, but I still read and enjoy them all. Thanks!

To say that Ken was depressed would have to be the understatement of the year. TK abnd Kari, being the kind people they were, took the freezing Ken and Wormmon back to their apartment, where Ken immediatly crashed into their couch, asleep from stress and tears.

Kari, who was currently in their kitchen making a snack sighed as she watched Ken sleep on the couch. TK walked in, grabbing a sandwhich that Kari was holding out to him. He tsked.

"Poor guy. It must be tough on him. I still can't believe that this sweet guy used to the Digimon Kaiser" he said, biting into his sandwhich.

"TK, I really don't think now is the best time for that, but you are correct" argued Kari. She sighed, nibbling on her sandwhich. "He really has changed his life around. You have to give him credit for that."

TK nodded, flipping on the television that was across the room from the couch. Their entire apartment was dine in soft pinks and dark grays. The couch that Ken was lying on was black, the only thng that was black besides a chair that matched it. It was leather, and TK and Kari could see a hint of drool emitting from Ken's mouth as he slept, even though it was closed.

"What do you think happened between the two of them? Ken seemed pretty upset, and it isn't like him to act like this" began Kari thoughtfully. TK nodded, gulping down a peice of his sandwhich. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and there were several shelves and tables around them. One large window was by the door, showing the balcony, and there was a single rocking chair, which Kari sat in, and the black leather chair that matched the couch that TK sat in. The room was dimly litted so that Ken could get some sleep.

"I'm not sure" spoke TK after a pause. "To be honest, the two of them have been acting strange since Ken was kidnapped from those strange digimon last week."

"You don't think that could have anything to do with this, do you TK?" proposed Kari worriedly.

TK shook his head, finishing his sandwhich. "Like I said. I'm not sure. It's hard saying with Davis. He can be such a hot head at times. His temper gets the better of him. And I'm guessing that's all that's happened."

Kari and TK both sighed, silently watching Ken sleep.

"Davis? Sweetie?" rang the voice of Davis' mother. She peeked into his room, only to gasp at the very sight of it. "DAVIS! What in earth has happened in here? And where is all of Ken's stuff? He won't be happy with you when he comes back!"

Davis, who was currently sitting in the middle of his room, which was that of a war zone, clothes everywhere, tables knocked over; nothing was in the right place, ignored her. He sat in the middle of everything, his knees brought up to his chest and his face hidden in his arms, which were wrapped around his legs. He refused to look up. He didn't want to. He didn't want to have his mother see him crying...

TK and Kari had no choice but to go off and do other things; laundry and going to the grocery store, for example. They couldn't sit and wait for Ken to wake up and explain to him what was going on, for he had now been sleeping for a total of seventeen hours, and the two of them had things to do.

It was a brand new day and while TK and Kari were out and about, Wormmon, Gatomon, and Patamon tried relentlessly to wake Ken up, who badly needed a shower.

"You think he's dead?" asked Patamon after twenty minutes of trying to get him up. Wormmon shivered at the very thought at his spot on the floor, and Gatomon gave Patamon a glare.

"This isn't the time Patamon, and besides, you're scaring Wormmon. I'm sure he's just really tired" purred Gatomon. Patamon closed his mouth, his little wings drooping a bit.

"It's fine Gatomon, really. I've seen Ken in worse situations" mumbled Wormmon assuringly.

Gatomon smiled and jumped up in her cat-like way and tapped Ken on the head. "Ken, come on, get up" she tried. The room was still darkened for Ken's sleeping pleasure, however, the three digimon could still see that Ken was nowhere near waking up. Altough, Ken did scrunch his nose up, as though he smelled something bad, his face went blank afterwards.

Wormmon pouted. "Oh please Ken. Wake up..."

"Why is he here anyways?" Patamon suddenly spoke, hoping to bring conversation into the room. Wormmon sighed and soon two sets of eyes were on him.

"I don't know...Ken was in tears when he ran in to get me after being in Davis' room. I had been eating my strawberries when I heard Davis screaming at him. Davis then came out and grabbed me by my anteana and threatened to hurt me." Gatomon and Patamon gasped at the very thought. Wormmon sighed and continued, looking at the floor instead of them. "Ken ran out and saved me, holding me close, and Davis then told him to leave, which Ken did. In tears might I add. And I tried asking Ken what the matter was, however Ken was too stressed and was crying too much to answer me properly. That was when TK and Kari pulled up in their black car and brought us here."

Silence ensued after Wormmon's speech of his point of view. Gatomon and Patamon could only look at the two with wide eyes. Neither of them realized that Wormmon specifically left out the part about Ken being pregnant.

"Well it's obvious the two of them argued over something" Patamon finally said, breaking the terrible silence. The other two nodded. "But now the question is, what was the argument about?"

"I don't know" lied Wormmon. "All I do know is that Ken has been acting awfully strange lately."

Gatomon, who had been standing beside Ken on the couch this whole time, jumped down from the couch, landing on all four of her paws. "What do you mean by that?"

Wormmon shrugged the best way a worm like him could. "I don't know really...It's just that he's seemed more distant from both me and Davis this last week, and has been on the phone an awful lot. He's said the name Joe a lot of times while on the phone too."

"Joe?" asked Patamon and Gatomon at the same time. They exchnaged looks and then turned back to Wormmon.

Wormmon looked at them with curious eyes. "What? Does that mean something?"

"Not neccessarily..." answered Gatomon. "It's just that a boy named Joe was part of the original digidestined team." Wormmon perked up at this, interested. "He bears the Crest of Reliability. Maybe Ken's been talking to him."

"Joe's a doctor you see, and I suppose the two would get along well. He and Ken have a lot in common" inquired Patamon. Wormmon nodded his head.

Ken let out of groan as he rolled into a different posistion on the couch. Wormmon was up at his side in a flash. "Ken?"

Ken brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, stretching as he did so. He then slowly opened his eyes to see Wormmon's big blue worried ones looking at him. "Hi" he managed in a raspy whisper.

Ken slowly sat up, pushing Wormmon slowly down to his lap and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked blearily.

"TK and Kari's apartment" replied Patamon, who was now flying in the air so that Ken could see him.

"Oh..." groaned Ken, as memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind. He instictively placed a hand over his stomach, grabbing the attention of the three digimon.

"What's the matter? Sick?" asked Gatomon, concerned for her partner's friend. Ken looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that" he mumbled, slowly standing up. "Do you know where the shower is? I hope TK and Kari don't mind if I take a shower."

"They won't" Patamon said matter-of-factly. Ken grabbed his duffle bag from the floor beside the couch and followed Gatomon as she walked him to the bathroom. Wormmon and Patamon followed, but only Wormmon walked into the bathroom after Ken, who then shut the door after mumbling a thank you to the cat digimon.

Once the door was shut, Ken now had enough privacy to cry. He fell to the floor, Wormmon at his side, and leaned against the wall beside the door. Silent tears fell as he tried not to make too much noise, not wanting the others to know he was crying. Wormmon slipped into his lap, trying his best to cheer Ken up, but it was all in vain.

After several moments, Ken finally composed himself and got out his tooth brush and tooth paste, his shampoo and brush. He set them on the bath tub siding and slowly stripped of his clothing. Wormmon turned around to give his partner his privacy, not understanding the full reason on doing so, only knowing that Ken wanted it. Ken then turned the shower water on and slipped in, even though the water was freezing cold. Instead of standing, he sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He let the water pour down on him, praying that all his problems would wash away.

Davis slowly uncurled himself from the ball he had been sitting in all day. Dem-Veemon was bouncing at his feet, trying to get him up. All day the little blue ball of energy had been either trying to get Davis to come out of his shell, or cleaning up the room, to Davis' meer shock.

"Come on Davis!" he cried, bouncing up and down. Davis' stomach growled, yet he didn't wish to eat. He was afraid that anything he ate would only cause him to throw it back up with the way he was feeling right now.

"Demi-Veemon..." moaned Davis. "What have I done?" Demi-Veemon only cocked his head to one side. "I scared him...Frightened him...I..._hurt _him..." Davis let a small smile form on his lips. "And all because he told me he was pregnant. What's so wrong with that?"

Silence was the only thing that answered Davis' question. He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Everything is such a blur from yesterday. Anger. I remember seeing lots of red in my eyes. From all the fury. I remember yelling at him that I would have to tell my parents that he was...pregnant. But like that's a bad thing. I can't have kids anyway, and I am 18. And we are in love. My parents realize that..."

"You should saying this all to Ken, Davis. Not me" Demi-Veemon pointed out. Davis nodded, looking down at him.

"You're right. I should be." Davis stood at this. "I have to find him. Wherever he is, and fix this mess I've made."

Ken was still sitting in the shower when TK and Kari arrived later in the afternoon. The two of them could hear the water running from out in the living room and Kari walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently.

"Ken? Is that you?" asked Kari almost timidly. No answer, however, the sound of someone slowly washing themself could be heard. Kari then heard the sobbing. "Ken? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone, please Kari. I'll be out in a bit" Ken called out to her.

Kari had no choice but to leave him be, so she walked back into the living room where TK was waiting.

"He's taking a shower. Poor thing's in there sobbing too" she added. TK shook his head. That was when someone knocked on the door. TK went to get it as Gatomon jumped up into Kari's arms, smiling.

TK looked back at them and smiled as he turned the door handle, and when he opened up the door, he was shocked to see Davis there.

"Davis?" asked TK. Davis was currently out of breath.

"Hey TK, um...I was wondering...have you by chance...seen Ken around...?"

TK's face immediatly turned stone cold. "Why?" he asked curtly, almost demandingly. Davis seemed oblivious to his sudden anger.

"I'm trying to find him...see...He got angry with me last night and-"

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" asked TK, trying very hard to control his anger, having a sudden feeling of protection towards Ken.

Davis looked up, for he had been panting for breath, his hands on his knees. "What?"

"Are you sure you didn't get angry with him?" TK repeated, only saying it slightly different so that Davis would understand.

"How do you-?" TK cut Davis off.

"He's here Davis. And a mess might I add" sneered TK.

"Wha-?" Davis was dumbfounded. "H-He's here? I knew I should have come here first! I've been looking all over for him! And what do you mean by, 'Are you sure things aren't the other way around'?"

"Ken's been sobbing non-stop ever since we picked him up off the street and brought him here. And the only time he wasn't sobbing, he was sleeping" TK explained through gritted teeth.

"May I see him?" asked Davis, trying to get a look inside the apartment, but TK wouldn't allow him to.

"No."

"Why not?" demanded Davis.

"You don't deserve to see him" hissed TK. The two boys glared daggers at each other for several minutes until a voice broke their evil glare war.

"Let him come in TK" came Ken's voice. It was choked up with emotion. TK, surprised, looked back behind him, only to see Kari standing a few feet away, her small white sun dress contrasting against the dim litted room. All she could do was smile a half smile, and lightly pointed to the couch with her hand. TK then saw that Ken was now lying on it again. He was dressed in his green pajamas, his hair still wet, his face hidden underneath the nook of his elbow as he laid on his stomach.

Davis immeadiately jumped for his chance, and bypassed the shocked TK and ran over to the couch. Kari side stepped so that she was out of his way.

"Ken!" cried Davis. He knelt down beside the couch and slowly touched his hair. Ken froze at his touch for a moment, then relaxed.

"Hi..." was all Ken could say. That was when Davis realized that Ken was shivering, and not from the cold either.

"Look Ken, about last night...I'm sorry" began Davis gently. Ken didn't move, he didn't even make any recognition that he heard him. "Ken? Please...Just..Give me another chance. You just took me by surprise was all. I wasn't thinking right. But it can all be okay. I'll just tell my parents that you got pregnant. We had sex...and it happened. We're 18...it's allowed...my mom wants grandchildren anway..."

Davis soon realized that he was babbling and shut himself up. He took a glance around the room, only to find it empty, however, Davis could see the shadow of TK in the hallway. He was being watched. Ken still hadn't moved, however, he had stopped trembling. "Please Ken. Give me another chance...please." Davis was at the point of begging when he gently kissed Ken's head.

Ken reacted to that. He slowly sat up and laid against the couch. Davis sat next to him, noticing that Ken had not yet looked at him, instead only the floor.

Davis decided to continue when Ken finally looked up at him. Davis smiled before he started. "I'll tell them that...well...I'll tell them about the Digital World."

Ken's eye widened at this. "Y-You haven't told them yet?" croaked Ken. Davis shook his head.

"No. And I think now would be a good time for me to" replied Davis, wrapping an arm around Ken. Ken gave the tiniest hint of a smile, yet it disapeared quickly.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" asked Ken, leaning away from him. Davis shook his head. "You said you'd never leave me...and you did..."

Davis sighed, shaking his head. "Ken, if I left you would I be sitting right here next to you?"

Ken went stiff, yet relaxed after the thought sunk in. "No..." Ken smiled at his own stupidity, leaning back into Davis' chest.

"So we had an argument, I lost my temper...It happens..." said Davis on a lighter note. Ken nodded, putting a hand on his stomach.

"S-So is the name Davis Jr. back on the table?" joked Ken. It took Davis a moment to see what Ken was talking about, then remembered what Ken had mentioned about names yesterday, trying to cheer him up with the idea of having a baby. Davis nodded.

"Sure it is...Now, let's get you home..." Davis moved to get off the couch, pulling Ken along, however, Ken remained where he was.

"What's wrong?" asked Davis.

"I don't want this to happen again..." whispered Ken. "I don't want this to happen everytime something happens that you don't like...I'm sorry...But I'm scared of you now..."

Davis gaped at this. "Ken! There is nothing to be scared of! I promise you!"

"That's what you said before!" agrued Ken.

Davis sighed, kissing Ken on the forehead. "Please, just give me another chance."

Ken looked into Davis' begging eyes and was suddenly surpised when Davis gave him the puppy dog eyes. Ken smiled broadly, unable to resist such a cute face. "Alright. I'll give you another chance."

Ken stood up at this, and Davis was pleased to see that Ken was suddenly very excited about something.

"Oh, Davis. I'm sorry about this last week, me talking on the phone so much, but I've been speaking with Joe, who first told me about all this. He says that eveything should be fine, and that if taken care of properly, we might just be able to have a healthy baby."

Davis was delighted to see that Ken had forgiven him, and has seemed to have forgotten about the night before, although, Davis could tell that Ken would still be touchy about the subject. As long as it wasn't mentioned, he figured they would fine.

TK and Kari had by now rea-merged from the hallway, TK having an arm draped around Kari's shoulder. They were both smiling. Wormmon jumped up into Ken's lap and smiled brightly.

'Maybe things won't be so bad' thought Ken. He had no idea just how right he was.

Ken moved back into Davis' room the next day. Mrs. Motomiya was thrilled, however, she didn't know exactly why Ken left, or even that he left at all. Davis had told her that he and Ken were re-doing their room, and that was why all his stuff had been moved. But when Ken looked at Davis severly later that night at dinner, Davis gulped, knowing that it was a time of truth.

"Mom? Dad? Jun?" spoke davis clearly. They were eating steak. The three of them looked up, as Ken looked further down into his plate, trying not to attract attention.

"Yes dear?" spoke his mother.

"Remember all those years ago...The Digimon?" asked Davis.

"Oh, you mean those worthless creatures that came and racksacked the town? Yeah" replied Jun rudely.


	17. Moving Back

Ken moved back into Davis' room the next day. Mrs. Motomiya was thrilled, however, she didn't know exactly why Ken left, or even that he left at all. Davis had told her that he and Ken were re-doing their room, and that was why all his stuff had been moved. But when Ken looked at Davis severly later that night at dinner, Davis gulped, knowing that it was a time of truth.  
"Mom? Dad? Jun?" spoke Davis clearly. They were eating steak. The three of them looked up, as Ken looked further down into his plate, trying not to attract attention.   
"Yes dear?" spoke his mother.  
"Remember all those years ago...The Digimon?" asked Davis.  
"Oh, you mean those worthless creatures that came and ransacked the town? Yeah" replied Jun rudely.  
"Well, I was one of those kid's responcible, and I have my own..." mumbled Davis to their surprise.  
Demi-Veemon then chose that moment to hop out onto the table. Ken froze where he sat next to Davis, knowing that Wormmon was ready to do the same thing when given the chance.  
"What?" asked Anita, not fully understandingy what was trying to be said.   
"What is that?" shrieked Jun when she saw Wormmon in Ken's lap. Wormmon flinched.  
"Um..." mumbled Ken into his lap. "This is Wormmon..."  
Davis tried to grab their attention again, but then Jun's phone rang and she left to answer it.   
"Hello?" they could hear her say.  
"Mom, Dad..." he began. Ken trembled in his seat. "You see...couple days ago, Ken and us went to the digital world. Well, Ken was captured by strange digimon and...they made him pregnant with the next person he saw...which was me.."  
No one said anything. "So...Ken's pregnant?" asked Anita. Ken nodded.   
"Yes."  
"Honey! That's great!" cried Anita, getting up to hug Ken and Davis. His dad smiled as well.  
"We just discovered a while ago that Jun was...you know...a lesbian as well, so...this way we get to have grandchildren!" he said. Ken and Davis was delighted at their happiness, thinking themselves stupid for worrying before. 

Month 1  
Food. That was what was always on Ken's mind. Food. He craved everything he heard about or saw. As the weeks passed, his appetite grew larger and larger. Along with his stomach. He'd now gained a total of six pounds in the last month. He was always tired...always lethargic. His mood swings were terrible. One second he'd be crying, the next, laughing his head off, then furious.  
Joe called every other day to see how Ken was doing...and it wasn't until the second month did Ken start to panic about being pregnant.

Month 2  
Davis, Joe, and Ken were all in the hospital room, having just checked Ken over. Ken sat on the bed covered in plastic paper and groaned, clutching his growing stomach.  
"Joe? I have a question for you" he began.  
Joe turned to Ken. "Yes?"  
"Since I'm not a woman...I don't have the same organs and stuff they do...so...how exactly am I going to have this baby?" he asked.   
"That's simple" replied Joe calmly. "C Section"   
Davis gave him a confused expression as Ken gave him a look of horror. "What's that?" asked Davis.  
Joe smiled. "C Section is when the doctors cut open your stomach and reach in for the baby, then sew you back up" he answered matter-of-factly. Ken, who looked to be in silent denial, shook his head.  
"No. I'm not doing that" he whispered, rubbing his stomach. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants, along with Davis, only he wore a hoodie over his shirt.  
Ken burst into tears, something that happened a lot more often since he got these nasty mood swings. Davis was immediatly at his side, rubbing his back gently, trying to sooth him.  
"Relax Ken. We're here. I'm here. Joe will help you, right Joe?" Davis turned to Joe to make sure. Joe nodded. Ken didn't seem at all convinced.  
"I don't care! I'm scared that I won't make it! That the baby won't make it!" he cried.  
Davis turned to Joe who nodded, then helped the crying Ken off the plastic bed and out the door, where Davis then led Ken to the car and drove home.

Ken was currently sitting in the Motomiya living room reading a magazine when Davis walked in through the door. Ken looked up and smiled, yet turned back down to his reading.  
"Say Ken, you know that neat resturaunt down on Belmont Street?" asked Davis conversationally.  
Ken looked up from his magazine and nodded, yet gave him a look of impatience. Davis sighed.  
"Well, I know this guy, by the name of Alan. Well, he and his wife own this resturaunt downtown, well, he does anyway, and he needs someone to work as a fulltime waiter..." He looked at Ken expectantly. "Do you think...?"  
Ken eyed him with a glare. "Just what are you planning Davis?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.   
"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could work there...? For a time?" offered Davis, ready to start running if Ken didn't like the idea. Ken shook his head.  
"No Davis. I don't want to. What's the point? I'll just have to quit anyway once the baby comes" reasoned Ken, not understanding the reason for working. "Besides, why don't you work there? Why do I have to?"   
Davis cleared his throat nervously, knowing that Ken had a good point. "Well, I don't want to work there."  
Ken scoffed. "And you think I do?"  
Davis sighed. "Please Ken. It'll help. I mean, we are going to need money once the baby is born."  
Ken sighed. This time it was Davis who was right. "Fine. When do you want to go and have me fill out an application?"  
Davis grinned. "Right now."

Ken signed his name on the paper for the third time as he filled out the application. He looked over to his left to glare at Davis, who was sitting there giving him an innocent look.  
"Davis" Ken sighed, setting the pen he had been using down on the counter. "This had better be worth it. I refuse to work for someone who will treat me as though I'm a-"  
"Slave?" offered Davis pointedly. Ken went silent, looking back down at the paper. "I thought so..." Snickered Davis.  
Ken was silent for the rest of the time he spent filling out the application. He then snapped his hand in front of Davis' and handed it to him, turning around and leaving the room.  
"I just hope I don't get this job" muttered Ken as he left. 

Month 3  
Ken had changed very little in the last month, only his mood swings were not as bad. Now he was just always depressed. The job that Ken now had was going slowly but surely. Ken now worked their full time, and was currently working there now.  
"Ken! I need you there at table five!" cried Ken's boss.  
The restaraunt was outside, or at least, part of it was, and since it was mid-summer, most people wanted to eat outside.  
Ken wore a white shirt, black silk pants and an apron. In his hand, above his head, stood a well-balanced tray which had eight empty cups on it. Ken turned around to see that the place was very busy, and as a waiter, Ken needed to start on his tables that he was assigned to.  
"Barb!" cried Ken over his shoulder as he looked at the table. "That's not my table!"   
"Well I don't care! Clean it!" cried his boss. Ken shrugged, getting rid of the cups he already had and started cleaning the table.  
"I suppose this is what I get for listening to Davis" whispered Ken to himself as he cleaned up the table.   
He'd been working at this resteraunt known as "Chiffon's" for the last three weeks. he had to admot that he did get good pay, but Ken hated the way he was treated. He was treated as though he didn't know the difference between a clean table and a dirty one. His boss, Mrs. Chiffon, had a tendancy to treat him badly. He was always having to do her dirty work.  
Ken cleaned up the table, by picking up the dishes and wiping off the table itself with water and soap. He then dried it off with a seperate towel.  
"Ken!" cried a voice. Ken looked up to see Yolei and Cody walking up to him. They both smiled broadly at him.  
"Ken, we didn't know you worked here" spoke Cody as he sat at the table Ken was cleaning. Yolei sat in the chair beside him. Ken nodded, taking a glance up at Mrs. Chiffon to see if she was watching him.  
"Yes, I work here. Davis wanted me to get a job. Although, the unfair part about it all, is that Davis still does not have one. He claims that every job in town is taken" scoffed Ken angrily.  
"Ah well. That's Davis for you" replied Yolei offhandedly. Ken nodded. "Where have you been lately?"  
Ken froze, looking up at her. "What do you mean?"  
"You've been awfully quiet lately. We hardly see you anymore. Davis has been telling us your sick. But you don't look sick at all. You've gained a few pounds if anything." Cody answered for her. Ken blushed a bit at the last sentence, yet frowned all the same.  
Well, I've just been...busy..." he muttered in reply. The two of them watched as Ken placed a hand on his stomach.  
Cody nodded silenty. " I see. And it appears that you've been spending a lot of time with TK too."  
Ken looked at Cody, gazing at him hard. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, haven't you stolen enough of our time?" sneered Cody. Ken frowned.  
"Oh I'm sorry Cody. Am I stealing your friends' time of being with you?" hissed Ken. Yolei stood up at this, taking Cody along with her.  
"Come on Cody! Enough of that! Ken has to get back to work!" she cried desperately as she pulled Cody along. The two boys only continued to glare at each other until Yolei was able to pull Cody around a corner, which then Ken started cleaning the table again. 

Five and a half Months Later  
Month Eight

Ken sighed as he watched Davis help him get his lunch. When he had discovered that he was pregnant, he had never have guessed things would have been this bad. Over the last few months, Ken has gained about thirty pounds, He was always eating, and after a month of working at Chiffon's he found out that it was just too hard for him to work someplace with so much food.  
Ken sighed once more as he looked over to see what Davis was doing now.  
"Here Ken. Have some soup" he said, handing Ken, who was lying on the couch, some soup. To say Ken looked like a boy anymore would have to be incorrect. He no longer looked like a boy. He looked like a woman about to have a baby. His hair had grown several inches in the last months, along with his stomach. It was no quite large in size. Ken was thrilled to know that he only had six more weeks until the due date, and then he would no longer have to worry about being pregnant. Ken closed his eyes has he sipped at the soup, listening to the news all the while. Davis sat next to him, bopred beyond reason. Ken opened his eyes to glance at him, wanting to know why is boyfriend was so depressed.  
"What's wrong Davis?" asked Ken. Davis looked at him, then looked away, making Ken all the more worried. "What is it?"  
"It's nothing Ken" davis answered too quickly. Ken was not satisfied with that answer and Davis knew it. "Please, could we just drop it?"  
Ken shook his head, setting the hardly touched soup down on the table next to him. His large stomach kept him from moving quickly. "Davis, I am about to have our kids when I'm not even meant to, and you sit here refusing to tell what is on your mind."  
Davis galared at Ken, yet stopped the moment he saw Ken, knowing it was useless to stay mad at him.  
"Fine" relented Davis at last. Ken smiled in triumph. "I've just been thinking. How are you even going to have this baby? I mean, girls are the only ones who are supposed to. So, you don't even have the right body parts for this. So how are you going to have it?"  
Ken tensed up. "Davis, you are so stupid!" Davis looked at Ken with wide eyes. He had not been expecting that. "Of course. You are speaking the complete obvious! I already know this! Joe even spoke about this while you were in his office on several occasions. They will have to do C-Section on me! Rip open my stomach, take the baby out, then sew my back up with stitches."  
Davis nodded, staring at the televison instead of Ken's gaze. "I know...I'm sorry."  
"It's alright Davis. I forgive you" replied Ken. "I always forgive you Davis, just as you always forgive me..."  
Davis looked at Ken at the last sentence. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Ken leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes. "You know what I meant."  
"You're talking about when you first told me you were pregnant aren't you?" asked Davis. Ken only shrugged.  
"Maybe I am" mumbled Ken.  
Davis frowned. "I said I was sorry about that!"  
"I know you did Davis" sighed Ken.  
No one said another word on the matter.


	18. The Birth

Any day now...It could happen any day now. Ken panicked all the time. He was always looking at his watch, checking the time, knowing that each and every secind that ticked by, it was coming closer.

Davis made sure he was there for Ken at all times. Ken was often having stomach aches, which, according to Joe, was perfectly normal.

They were currenlty in Davis' bedroom, Ken nervously flipping through the pages of a pregnancy magazine. His hair was a wreck, as was his part of the room. Davis had noticed a drastic change in ken ever since the ninth month of his pregnancy started. He now was less organzed, cared less about how clean his part of the room was, and most of all, stopped combing his haoir and making it neat and perfect, forcing Davis to run a brush through every now and then, for Ken refused to do it. He claimed he didn't care about it, which Davis could tell was perfectly true.

"Ken, you really need to calm down. Worrying like you are is not going to help the baby" Davis soothed, goving Ken a peck on the cheek. Ken only looked up at his love and gave him a blank look at he flipped the page. Davis knew that any other person would think Ken looked insane, but Davis knew Ken was only worried about himself and the baby. That he was nervous.

Ken gasped. Davis watched as ken's eyes went wide, dropping the magazine, and placing a hand on his stomach.

"That hurt!" wailed Ken. He looked down at his stomach as he sat in the chair and beagn to breath quickly. "Davis!"

Davis was at his side in seconds. Ken took a hold of Davis' hand and nearly crushed it as a wave of sudden pain came on.

"Davis! I think we need to go to the hospital! OH!" There was a sudden silence. Ken turned to glare at Davis, who looked to be in immense pain himself.

"Right! Right! I think my hand id broken anyway!" cried Davis as he helped Ken out of the chair and on their way to the hospital.

At the Hospital

Joe walked into the emergency room just in time to see Ken and Davis crashing into it. Ken seemed to be in tears by the time he got over to them.

"Hello Ken. It appears they are ready to come out. Why don't we just go in here" he instructed, guiding the two boys over to the room where the babies where born. Ken, who was in a wheelchair, only conitnued to sob silently as Joe and Davis helped Ken onto the table to deliver.

"Ken, Ken, sweetie...I'll be right here for you" whispered Davis into Ken's ear and he wiped some of his dark hair out of his face. Ken nodded, his face all sweaty, panting for breath.

Joe walked over from the counter with an odd device that ken and Davis knew as the device that let them hear the babie's heartbeat. Joe pressed it against Ken's stomach, and soon the familiar sound of the babies heart could be heard.

Joe smiled brightly. "Well, it appears that they are both very healthy in there" he commented, putting the device away.

"THEY?" shouted Ken from the table. As Ken looked at Joe wide eyed, another nurse came next to him and injected him with a needle to put him to sleep.

Joe blinked at the boy. "Well yeah. You are aware that you are having two babies...right?"

Davis and Ken looked at Joe as though he had just spoke another language.

"You mean-? This-? This entire time Ken has had two babaies growing inside him?" asked Davis incrediuously.

"Well yeah. I always told you that both heartbeats sounded healthy at every check up" replied Joe.

All eyes went to Ken, who stuttered in repsonce. "I just- assumed you had - had been talking about my heartbeat, and the baby's!" His eyes then suddenly drooped. Joe smiled at this.

"Well, that's not important now. What is importnat is that you go to sleep. Buy the time you wake up, you will have two babies waiting for you..."

And with that said, Ken slowly shut his eyes, and the world went black for him.

In the Waiting Room

Davis yawned as he wlaked out of the room and into the Waiting Room, a cup of coffee in his hand. The time was 3 in the morning, and still no babies. The C-Section was going slowly. The babies had not been properly ready when they had arrived, and so they had to wiat until they were in the right position, and now, 6 hours later, still no babies.

"Davis!" cried the voice of Kari. Dvais looked over at the front doors to the room and saw Kari, TK, Yolei, and Cody there. They all looked as though they had just rolled out of bed, due to their hair.

"Geez!" You guys finally get my message!" sneered Davis.

"Sorry!" blushed Kari. "We didn't know. Have- have they been-?"

"Born yet? No."

Cody shook his head. "Amazing. Who would have ever thought this would have happened?" he mused.

"I know. Especially to Ken" whispered TK. Davis smiled.

"Hey TK. Um...I never really thanked you for taking Ken in...when...he and I were...in that fight. That was really sweet of you man" Davis said truthfully, shaking TK's unprepared hand.

"Yeah, um...what are friends for?" stuttered TK with a smile.

That was when Joe walked out into the living room, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ken blinked slowly...the lights in the room nearly blinding him due to the fact that was wasb;t used to them. He ached all over...he reached a hand to place of his stomach, only to see that it was flat. Ken jolted at this, looking around him.

"Hey love" came a sweet voice by his left ear. Ken turned his head quickly to see Davis sitting their smiling at him. "You've been asleep for hours. You okay?"

Ken didn;'t want to answer, he wanted to know what had happened to his little one. Little ones...he should say.

"What-?"

"Realx Ken. They are safe. You had two healthy baby boys. And they waiting to finally meet you in person."

With the help of Davis, Ken managed to sit up in the little bed, and immeditatly, two bundles of blankets were placed in his arms. One for each arm. Ken felt tears running down his cheeks as he moved the clothe a bit and looked at their chubby little red faces.

"Oh my.." he whispered, kissing them on the cheek. "They have little eyes...and little noses...and little blonde hairs in their heads...and-"

"Blonde? You sure?" asked Davis. He gently looked at the babies. "They do have blonde hair."He looked at Ken fixedly. "Ken? Why do they have blonde hair? No one in my family has it...same with yours...unless..."

"You were the only one there that night it happened!" argued Ken. "Except for-"

"Hey guys! I just wanted to walk in and say hello to the- Why are you both looking at me like that?" asked TK as he walked into the room, two blue teddy bears for the babies in his hand.

The blodne continued to give them a confused look as Davis glared daggers at Ken, the babies resting peacfully in the arms of their baffled father.


	19. Blonde Hair

Davis walked out into the waiting room, furious. TK was right behind him, his eyes wide and confused. The nurse had shooed the two boys away so that ken and the twins could get some sleep. As the two walked into the room, the others looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" asked Kari first, wringing her hands together. "How are they?"

Davis looked at her, his face contorted in anger. "Why don't you ask TK. For he appears to be the most 'involved'".

"What?" they all asked, except TK.

"Davis, what are you talking about?" asked TK from behind Davis. Davis swirled around quickly, scaring TK a bit.

"What do I mean?" repeated Davis. "What do I mean? I'll tell you what I mean!"

"Davis!" cried Cody, grabbing Davis' arm, afraid he was about to punch the blonde.

Davis struggled a bit to get out of Cody's grasp. "Let go you little shrimp!" Cody let go of Davis, letting the spiky haired boy put his full attention back at TK.

"Wait, wait. What did TK do?" demanded Yolei, who was standing next to a frightened Kari.

The goggle boy ignored them all, his eyes focusing in on TK. "Answer me this TJ! Why the hell do the twins have BLONDE hair?"

TK took a step back, careful not to drop the two light blue teddy bears he was holding, had not been able to give them to Ken or the twins. "Th-They have blonde hair?"

"YES! And I want to know why!" screamed Davis, earning a few scolding looks from the nurses walking around them.

"Well how should I know?" shot back TK. Davis didn't reply to this, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer it.

"Only Ken would know that" piped up Kari, who immediatly regreted saying it when Davis turned on her quickly to glare at her.

"What?" he whispered. Kari looked at her feet.

"Well, I would think only Ken would know the answer to that Davis. I mean, he was the one who...saw you first, or...says he did anyway..."

Realization seemed to finally dawn on Davis. He looked at TK, who held a nasty scowl.

"TK..." began Davis. "That night...was it me...or you who walked in first...?"

"It was you" replied the blonde emotionlessly.

Davis nooded, his eyes unfocused, not really looking at anything. "But then...? How?"

Soft giggles could be heard in the After-Delivery Room where Ken was currently stationed. A thin tube was tied to his wrist, where a line of blood was being rushed in. During the C-Section, Ken had lost a lot of blood, and the procedure had been rather difficult and long, considering he was a male. Joe checked in on Ken every half hour, checking to mkae sure his blood bag was going on empty.

Ken was lying back in the fluffy white bed, two bundles of blue and peach in each arm. A little green critter that looked remarkably like a large catipillar, sat half hidden next to him, a large pillow in the way for anyone besides Ken or the babies to see him. Yolei had been kind enough to sneak him in, so that the little critter could enjoy some time with ken, and get to meet the twins for the first time.

"Are human babies always this small Ken?" Wormmon was asking. Ken laughed lightly.

"Yes Wormmon. They are always this small. Sometimes even smaller" whispered ken, trying not to grab the attention of any of the nurses. Joe knew about Wormmon being in there, and promised to have some of the nurses cut back on their check ups.

"So, have you chosen names for them? Or are you just going to call them twins?" asked Wormmon curiously, not knowing how these things worked. This only made Ken laugh again.

"No silly. I'm not sure what I'm going to name them yet. I figure Davis and I will do that together. We can each pick a name for one of them. That way it's fair" explained Ken.

"Yeah, if Davis ever talks to you again" mumbled Wormmon. Ken froze a second, then turned to his digimon partner.

"What?"

Wormmon looked up, not realizing the damage he was causing. "Davis. He was really angry in the waiting room after you went to sleep. Yolei had me in her bag when he was yelling at TK."

"Why was he yelling at TK?" asked Ken.

Wormmon shrugged the best way he could. "Something about the twins having blonde hair...I'm not sure" he shrugged again. Ken shook his head, looking down at his two loved ones. He kissed them both gently on their foreheads before slumping back more into the pillows and bed sheets.

"Why is their hair blonde?" questioned Ken to himself. Wormmon was just barely able to hear what he said, yet decided not to say anything.

Ken was slowly drifting back to sleep when-

"Oh my God!" he cried, jumping up a bit. Wormmon, suprised, got in the way of the babies so that they wouldn't get hurt, even though they were still in his arms.

That was when a nurse walked in, smiled down at Ken, and slowly lifted the babies from his arms. Ken was too dazed to say anything about this. The nurse took one look at his face and smiled.

"Aww. Poor thing. You should just lay back and relax, alright sweetie?" she soothed, gently pushing Ken back into the pillows. She then walked out of the room after seeing the twins tucked away safely beside Ken's bed. Wormmon watched as ken's hand lifted itself up to his mouth.

"Wormmon...I just made the biggest mistake of my life..." he croaked.

"Even bigger than being the Digimon Kaiser?" asked Wormmon stupidly.

Silence. "Second biggest mistake then."

"Yes, and what was that?" asked Wormmon, cocking his head to one side.

"Davis doesn't have blonde hair...but TK does...which means..."

Awkwardness filled the waiting room as everyone tensely sat there. Yolei, Kari, and Cody all sat on the left side of the room, all sitting next to each, TK was a few seats beside them, and Davis was clear on the other side, glaring at the floor.

"Mr. Motomiya? Mr. Takashi? Ken would like to see you both now" came the voice of the voice at the receptionist desk. Everyone's head turned to her.

"The both of us?" asked TK uncertainly.

"Yes" answered the nurse. Davis and TK tensely walked behind the nurse and into Ken's room, where Ken waited for them, nervously twiddling with his hair.

"H-Hey love" he said to Dvais, motioning for Davis to come and let him get a kiss. Davis did no such thing, which didn't surprise Ken in the slightest.

TK and Davis both sat in chairs that were in front of the bed Ken was lying in.

"Um...I have something to tell the both of you..." started Ken. TK and Davis looked at Ken fixedly. Ken took in a deep breath and began. "I wanted to let the two of you know that...The names of the twins are to be...Iniko and Kiyoshi..."

Davis and TK literally hit the floor in anticipation when he said this, for they had not expected that.

"Oh" they mumbled. Ken nodded at their reactions, and waited until they sat back completely in their seats, for they had been leaning foward before.

"Yes. That is what I have named them. They are both nice, boy names and I think that they will fit the twins nicely" spoke ken again, trying to put a smile on his face. It didn't work.

"Ken" Davis forced himself to say. TK looked at Davis. "Why don't you explain to us why the twins have blonde hair, huh?"

Ken sat up more straight at this, trying to figure out what to say wothout looking too nervous. "Well, the bottom line is...That night...when um...we were- I! I was in there...chained up. I heard you and TK behind the door. I heard you Davis" He pointed to Davis. "Shouting about your ankle, and I...closed my eyes from my own sudden pain...and" Ken looked up at TK, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. "And I saw TK in my mind's eye, helping you, Davis, with your ankle. That's it. That's how it happened. TK, you helped Davis up, and Davis walked in first, for he had insisted upon it."

There were silence for several moments as Ken's story sunk in.

"So...This entire time..." began Davis. "I've thought I was the father, when really, it was TK who was?"

"Basically" sighed Ken. "And Davis, I'm sorry! I didn't know! It happened all so fast, I mean I-I didn't know it counted when I pictured TK. I couldn't even help it! I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to see your nasty face again Ichijouji!" With that, davis shot up from his chair and stormed out of the room, leaving a jittery TK in his place.

"Listen TK. I just want you to know that, you can be as involved in this as you want. If you don't wish to take any part, that's fine. I can raise them alone...I mean...Wormmon can help me" Ken explained, pointing to a sleeping Wormmon at the end of the bed. "I mean-"

TK stood up, making Ken nervous, but when Ken saw TK's face, he smiled. TK was smiling down at him. "Ken listen, none of this is your fault. I'm sorry Davis can't realize this, but it's true. And I promoise, I'll be here with you the whole way."

Those were the best words Ken had heard in days.


	20. Finale

Davis' Apartment

"DAVIS! Davis please! I didn't know!" Ken was currently crying at Davis' bedroom door. It's been a week since the twins were born, and it looked as though Ken had already lost a lot of weight. As he stood at Davi's door, just as he did 9 months ago, dodging everything the spiked haired boy threw at him, he begged for Davis to forgive him. His hair looked as though it hadn't seen a comb in months, and his eyes had bags under them.

"Shut it Ichijouji!" Davis barked back at him! "Now take your things, and LEAVE!"

Ken had no other choice but to do as he was told.

Three Weeks Later TK's Apartment

Ken genlty held up baby Iniko, looking into the chubby baby's blue eyes.

'TK's blue eyes...' thought Ken. He gently put Iniko on the blanket, which was on the counter. He wrapped the diaper around Iniko's bottom and helped the little baby sit up.

"Gah" dribbled Iniko, drool spilling from his mouth. Ken wiped it off with a nearby tissue.

"You got that right..." Ken mumbled under his breath.

"Ken?" came a feminine voice. Ken turned to see that Kari had walked into the room. She wore a simple pink top and jeans, and her hair was exactly as its always been. Ken couldn't help but smiles at her as she walked in. Over the last three weeks she's been so kind to him, helping him out with the twins. Same with TK. The two of them had kindly let Ken move in with them after Davis kicked him out. To this day Ken hadn't heard a word from Davis, and he really didn't think he ever would again.

"How are you Ken? You don't look like you've slept in weeks" commented Kari. Ken sighed, turning back to Iniko.

"You're right..." he mumbled, stroking Iniko's head gently. "I can't sleep...I'm always so worried something will happen to the twins...And when I'm not worried about that...I'm having nightmares..."

"Still?" asked kari.

"Well don't you have nightmares...about...the Dark ocean anymore? Or anything like that?" asked Ken, wanting to know.

Kari shrugged. "Well sure I do...but not often..."

Ken shook his head. He lifted Iniko into his thin arms and walked him over to the crib, where little Kyoshi sat playing with his rattle. Sighing, Ken sat down.

"I don't know how much more I can take Kari..." he whispered. Kari sat down next him.

"Can't take much more of what?"

Ken looked at her as though she was an idiot. "Don't you see Kari? Look at me!" he pointed to himself. "I haven't slept in weeks! I'm starting to resemble a toothpick! I have two twin sons that I'm so worried about I wanna pull my hair out! Davis won't return my phone calls! And, I'm not even living in my own apartment like I should be!"

Kari shook her head. "Ken, TK and I have told you countless times , we don't care if you stay with us. TK and I love the twins as much as you do...and even if you weren't here, we'd still love them..." Ken looked at her at that last sentence, going silent. Kari cocked her head to one side, unsure of what she said.

"Hmmm..." he sighed.

Three Days Later - TK's Apartment

TK smiled down as he held little Kyoshi. "Say Ken?" asked TK to the blue haired boy beside him.

Ken rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up. "Yeah?"

"What would you do if Davis said he forgave you?" asked the blonde.

Ken, who was sitting indian style on the floor next to a blanket with the twins on it, leaned back a bit. "I could really hurt you for asking that question, considering it hurts me to answer it..." began Ken.

TK blushed. "Sorry..."

"But, I would have to say that...I would leap for joy, and run back to his arms at once.."

"Oh, so, if Davis forgave you, you'd move back in with him?" asked TK, slightly disapointed. Ken nodded. "You wouldn't say...stay here or anything, right? Stay with the twins...and their real father..."

Ken looked at TK. "What are you trying to say here TK?"

"I-I'm not sure...but..lately...I've been thinking that...since you and Davis are history..." Ken shifted at that. "And since we do have kids together basically...That maybe...you and I shouldn't have...what you and Davis had..."

"TK, do you even know what Davis and I had together? We were going out...TK...I'm gay...You're not. You're in love with Kari.." Ken pointed out.

"Hmm...Not really..." mumbled TK.

"What?"

"Kari and I haven't been dating for a long time. We just happen to still live together..." admitted the blonde.

"Really? Why'd you break up...?" asked Ken. TK looked over at Ken as though it was really obvious. This made Ken blush a bit and inch away from TK.

"Sorry Ken. But it's true..."TK sighed.

"Wow...For how long?" asked Ken.

"Basically, ever since I found out the twins were mine...that I was the father. The day I found out, and we were all in the hospital...I began to look at you in a new light, and Kari knew this. She let me go easy. In fact, it was her idea for us to break up. She's such a sweetheart..."

There was silence. All that could be heard was the 'goos' and 'gahs' after Kyoshi and Iniko, who eventually fell asleep.

"TK? Could you come here a sec?" spoke Ken first, getting up and walking into the next room.

TK quickly followed without hesitance.

Once they were in the other room, next to the front of the apartment window, Ken walked up close to TK and smiled. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulder, who was several inches taller than him. TK caught on to what was going on and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist.

TK's furrowed his brow. "Is your hair longer?"

"Hmm...yeah...I need to get it cut..." mumbled Ken. TK nodded.

"TK..." whispered Ken. "Do you promise...that no matter where I go...or whatever happens to me...That you'll love and protect them forever...?"

"Yes Ken...I promise...adn I promise never to break that promise..." TK whispered back.

This made Ken chuckled. "A double promise...Great."

They kissed.

The Next Morning TK's Apartment

TK groaned in his spot on the couch, his eyes burning from the bright light shining in on his face. He moved his arms around, searching for Ken as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ken?" he called out into the room. "Ken?" He eventually put his feet on the ground and managed to stand up. He walked into the living room where the twins lay sleeping in their crib, and there, on the couch, which sat right next to it, sat Ken. His knees drawn up to his chest where his chin laid, Ken sat there, his eyes filled with angst and sadness as he watched the twins. A sad look at guilt on his features. He wore his infamous light green pajamas and pink slippers.

"Ken?" TK repeated, steeping closer. Ken looked up at him, his face going even more sad.

"TK...You won't ever forget me...will you?" whispered the indigo.

TK couldn't help but laugh. "Ken, you sound as though you're leaving!"

Ken nodded. "I know. But would you?"

TK stopped laughing and looked Ken in the eyes. "Of course I would Ken." Ken only nodded, turning back to the twins. Not another word was said until several moments later.

"TK...? Um...I looked in the fridge...and we have no milk...Could you go and get some please?" TK looked at Ken, walking into the kitchen as he spoke.

"Oh, sure. I'll go now. Just let me get changed" replied TK. Ken watched sadly as he went.

Ken silently watched the twins as he waited for TK to get dressed, and when TK was done, and the blonde came back out, Ken stood up.

"I'll just wait here and relax...Okay?" he spoke softly. TK nodded, grabbing some money and heading out the door. Wormmon then decided to crawl up and sit in Ken's lap.

"What are you thinking about Ken?" he asked.

"Wormmon...Pick a name...Quick. Iniko? Or Kyoshi?" was all Ken said, rushed.

Wormmon only cocked his head to one side, confused.

An Hour Later - TK's Apartment

TK walked through the door about an hour or so later, a large milk carton in his hand. "Ken! Kari! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! But the grocery store was packed for some reason...Ken?"

TK put the carton of milk on the counter, hearing tiny baby sounds coming from the crib. TK walked over and smiled down at the little crib. Yet he frowned when he saw that there was only one baby in it. Furrowing his brow, he picked up the baby and smiled.

"Hey little Kyoshi...Where's your brother? Did Ken take him into the other room?" TK asked the baby, knowing fully well he wouldn't get an answer. He smiled when all Kyoshi did was drool. Laughing, TK put him back down and gave him his rattle, making the baby very happy.

TK shrugged when he didn't hear the sounds of Ken or Kari in the other room. He knew Kari was at work, but Ken should be there. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the milk and went to open the fridge. He froze when he looked inside. A whole, new fresh carton of milk was already inside.

'We didn't need milk...' thought TK. 'So Ken made that up...But why?'

"Ken!" TK called out through the apartment. "We didn't need milk! Why'd you say we did?" The blonde waited for a responce, and after minutes of waiting, he discovered he wasn't going to get one. He looked down at the counter and found himself a note.

Picking it up, TK read it:

TK,

I'm sorry...

Ken, Iniko

TK dropped the letter, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He ran down the hallway of the apartment, slamming all the doors open checking every room. Each one was empty.

"Ken!" TK cried, getting frantic. "KEN!"

The last door TK slammed open was Ken's. He halted when he looked inside. The room was completely bare of Ken's things. The bed was made, yet was missing his pillow and some blankets. All of Ken's books were gone. His laptop. His crest, and Digivice, and his D-Terminal. His photo album. All of his clothes.

He then looked at the conrer of the room, where Wormmon's little spot was. It was gone too. His little basket where Ken let him take naps on, his little pillow. Everything of Wormmon's was gone too.

Gone.

Ken was gone.

TK had no idea how long he stood there, gaping at ken's empty room, but he was suddenly brought out of it when he heard Kyoshi's cries.

He wlaked into the room where Kyoshi's crib was stationed. He picked Kyoshi up slowly, holding him close. He gently kissed Kyoshi on his little blonde head.

He was gone...

The End

Author's Note: Relax everyone! I know that was a cliffhanger and I'm leaving you all in the air here, but there is a sequel to this! It's titled : Losing Faith. It will be up shortly! I promise! Thank you! And please review!


End file.
